Stargate: Redemption
by SkywalkerT-65
Summary: This is a story set in an AU universe where the Ori win. Faced with certain death and destruction, the last two Tau'ri warships, Deadalus and Prometheus, use a dangerous Ancient device to try and fix this disaster. But who knows what can happen when you play with the timeline... In process of rewriting.
1. Prologue

**AN: And here is my newest idea. This one is based off of a possible use for the Time Jumper from Moebius, namely an alternate take on the Ori War. In here, the Ori swarm the galaxy and overtake it far quicker than they can be stopped. Thus the Time Jumper is used, but if I say more it will spoil the story, so here we go:**

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Tollana**

**One year after the Fall of Earth**

**USS **_**Daedalus**_**/USS **_**Prometheus**_

* * *

Floating in orbit of one of the few free planets left in the Milky Way Galaxy were the only remaining vestiges of the once powerful Tau'ri. They were the USS _Daedalus _and the USS _Prometheus_, though after a year on the run, no one cared about national distinctions anymore. The crews were composed of what remained of the free population of Earth, every nation that had a stake in the Stargate program represented.

Both of the ships were hiding from the greatest enemy the Galaxy had ever faced. The seemingly unstoppable Ori Armada had been hunting them for a year now, ever since Earth had fallen. That battle had marked the end of any organized resistance to the Ori, as even the Ancient Drones in Antarctica had proven unable to stop the advance of the forces of Origin.

Recognizing the inevitable fate of their planet, and seeing no way to stop the Ori, it had been decided that the only two intact and complete ships, the _Daedalus _and _Prometheus_ would be used to evacuate as many people of Earth as possible. The older BC-303 had been ferrying people to a planet on the edge of the Milky Way, where what remained of the Asgard Fleet had taken them to Ida, where they would at least have some measure of safety. Following them was the majority of the shattered Free Jaffa Nation's fleet, towed by the Asgard vessels. As for the _Daedalus_, it was taking what people it could to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. The Ori knew nothing of that Galaxy, and even if they had, the Wraith were too big a force for them to tackle while subduing the Milky Way and keeping a wary eye on the Asgard.

It was returning from these routine trips, that both vessels had been present at the Fall of Earth. A massive Ori fleet, numbering well into the double digits of warships, had descended on the birthplace of Humanity. By the time the Battlecruisers had arrived, the hulks of dozens of these vessels were orbiting the planet, all shattered by the Ancient Drones. But that weapon had run its course, destroyed by an Ori blast…leaving the planet at the mercy of the vengeful warships. The crews of Earth's own warships saw fires burning all over the planet, the evidence of Ori weapons fire…Washington, Moscow, London, Beijing, Paris…all of these great cities and many more, obliterated by the Ori.

Even though the commanders of the _Daedalus _and _Prometheus_ knew they couldn't harm the Ori ships, let alone that many of them, they still were going to attack. Colonels Caldwell and Pendergast where going to do everything in their power to avenge their fallen people, even if it meant their own deaths, and the crews were right behind them. But before they could, a shimmering field of stars cleared, revealing the incomplete USS _Odyssey_, and beneath it, the Naquadah asteroid that Anubis had tried to destroy Earth with.

As the two Colonels looked on in shock, a message came from the _Odyssey_…standing in front of them on the other vessels bridge were familiar faces. General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran…SG1, past and present, united in one final mission.

"_This is the USS _Odyssey _you have to leave now. Earth has fallen, and we need you to survive. Get back to Atlantis, and build up a fleet to come back to retake this galaxy,"_ Colonel Jack O'Neill had said before turning to look at the Ori fleet rapidly approaching the asteroid, _"Are we ready Carter? Good…this is goodbye then, give 'em hell boys!"_

With those words, a Mark IX nuke detonated beneath the _Odyssey_, the already massive blast quickly expanding as the massive asteroid enhanced the explosion. Just as Sam had predicted, the asteroids explosion resembled a miniature super-nova, vaporizing even the powerful Ori vessels instantly, and shattering the Moon, while blasting off Earth's atmosphere. The crews of the last two Earth vessels saluted their fallen comrades and after scanning for any survivors left the Solar System behind, a grave for the hopes of an entire people.

Unfortunately, the _Prometheus_ lacked powerful enough engines to make the trip to Pegasus. It would have taken several months, if it had arrived at all. And leaving behind one of the last ties to their homeworld was something that the crews refused to even contemplate. So after the older ship had taken shelter with the still hidden Nox, the _Daedalus_ had used a ZPM that the Nox had given them to head back to Atlantis. Once there, it had dropped off the crystal to help defend the last bastion of Tau'ri power, before taking the nearly depleted ZPM that Atlantis had been using to get back to the Milky Way. Onboard was the Atlantis Expeditions equivalent to SG1, choosing to go back with the BC-304 in order to help in a guerrilla campaign against the Ori. Atlantis itself would continue the struggle against the Wraith, in addition to looking for Ancient Warships and any allies they could track down to eventually return to fighting the Ori.

And all of that led to the current situation the ships found themselves in, floating over the graveyard of one of Earth's first 'friends' in a hostile galaxy. After the death of the Nox in another Ori attack, the two vessels had started using Tollana as a base. The planet had been abandoned ever since Anubis' attack, leading to it being a low priority target for the Ori. But that wouldn't last forever, which brings us to an argument currently raging on the larger warship over their next move.

"I'm telling you, we can't just keep raiding like this. We are quickly running out of Naquadah, and our weapons are nearly depleted…we've already had to raid the Alpha Sites ruins, and there just aren't any left!" Rodney McKay shouted, always the voice of dissent.

"Trust us, we know that Rodney…some days I wish I had just stayed in Pegasus," Colonel John Sheppard said, running a hand through his graying hair.

"Atlantis can handle themselves John, we need to help the people of your galaxy," Teya Emmagan pointed out, having fully embraced her mission of helping her friend's people.

"Except they don't _want_ our help anymore…any humans or Jaffa left have been converted to Origin. Even the Asgard won't let us into their territory anymore," Rodney pointed out.

"They can't risk us leading the Ori to their homeworld. Ida is a big galaxy, but after what happened to the Nox, I can't say I blame them," Stephen Caldwell said.

The group was having an informal meeting on the _Daedalus_'s bridge. The rest of the crew was looking on with expressions ranging from bemusement to sheer exhaustion. The last year had been hell on all of them, and it showed. They were slowly being run into the ground, unable to even dent the Ori's hold on their galaxy. And as Caldwell had pointed out, with the death of the Nox, they had lost their last safe haven. Even the Asgard were unwilling to fight the Ori any longer, content to protect what remained of the Tau'ri and Jaffa in their own galaxy. No one on either ship knew how that was going, since they hadn't seen so much as a _Beliskner_ since Earth fell.

"It still feels like a betrayal, they were our allies and they refuse to help us now...when our need has never been greater," Colonel Pendergast said, having beamed over from the _Prometheus_ for the meeting.

John nodded his head, "And we can't rely on the rest of the Galaxy either. We are in quite a pickle aren't we?"

"Understating things as always! We can't hope to beat the Ori like this, and you know it," Rodney said, pointing an accusatory finger at John, the leader of their little fleet.

"As much as I hate to agree with McKay," Caldwell started, earning a dirty look from the scientist, "he has a point. There is no way we can beat the Ori just by picking off their ground bases. The only weapons we had that could destroy one of their ships were the Mark IX's, and when they destroyed Icarus we lost our last source of Naquadria. We may have to use _it_ now."

Everyone aboard flinched at the emphasis that Caldwell put on that word. They knew exactly what he was talking about, and it had been sitting in the hanger of the _Daedalus_ ever since it had been beamed aboard by the dying _Odyssey. _It seemed to be a standard Puddle Jumper at first, identical to the numerous shuttles aboard Atlantis. But a look in the back revealed a different object entirely…tied into the Jumpers systems was a unique device. Built by Janus, an Ancient scientist from Atlantis, it was a time machine, proven to work but very risky to use because of the damage to the timeline. Thus it had been gathering dust, the absolute last resort if the Ori ever cornered the two cruisers.

"I don't care how bad things get, we can't use it. The damage to the timeline is too much to even think about!" Rodney protested, taking a complete 180 from his previous argument.

"But it may be our only option Rodney. From what you have told me, that Jumper can allow us to stop the Ori before they ever got here," Teyla said calmly.

"I'm still not sure using that Jumper is a good idea…could we even tie the device into the _Daedalus_? Or expand the field to include the _Prometheus_? I refuse to leave that ship behind, it has too much history," John added, to which everyone else (excepting Teyla) nodded.

As Earth's first ship, and the home to its last people in the Milky Way, the _Prometheus_ had transcended the purpose of a simple warship. It was a symbol now, one that they would _never_ leave behind. This was the only reason the old warship was still intact. They would not risk it in the bigger attacks, leaving those to its newer sister. But if they were truly going to use Janus' device, they had to figure out a way to take it with them.

"Theoretically it is possible to tie it into our systems," Rodney said, looking like the words were forced out of him by some disgusting creature, "And yes, we can include the _Prometheus_ in the time field. But it would burn out the device. This would be a one-way trip, and I can't say if it will even work."

"Which is why this is a last resort measure correct?" Pendergast asked, well aware that it was his ship tying them down.

"Well, that and the chance of I don't know…wrecking the timeline beyond repair, that might have something to do with it," Rodney replied snidely.

"Enough Rodney, we don't need an argument here. We won't use the Jumper unless we are out of other options. For now, let's just get it set up and we can move from there," John said, ending the meeting.

The group filtered out of the bridge after that, except for Caldwell and Pendergast who were coordinating their commands. Rodney of course went straight to the hanger, grumbling all the way. He was not happy about having to work on such a risky endeavor. But he would do it, he owed his life to SG1, and they must have sent the Jumper for a reason.

_I swear, if Sam hadn't sent this I wouldn't be bothering…_ Rodney thought, as he worked on the Jumper. It would take a while, but eventually the device would be connected, and the ships would have a last-resort option under their belts. Until that day, the _Daedalus_ would continue to be raiding the Ori, using the last of the Tollan's weapons as its own. But the day would soon come where they were unable to hide any longer…

* * *

**A month later**

**Tollana Orbit**

* * *

For the first time in a month, both of the ageing vessels were together over Tollana. The Tollan weapons had proven to be no more effective against the Ori ships than anything else, and the planet was now the last habitable world that wasn't under Ori control. Knowing this, Rodney had finally finished integrating the device into the _Daedalus'_ systems. It was ready, but it was still untested, so no one really knew what would happen.

"Well John? Are we going to do this or not?" Rodney asked, fighting a nervous twitch that he had developed after all this time running from the Ori.

"I hate to say it, but yes we are Rodney. If we are going to go back to the past, we will need weapons to fight off the Goa'uld, and we are nearly depleted in that regard," John replied, before touching his radio, "Are you ready up there?"

"_Ready when you are Colonel…we might want to hurry though, the Ori can't be far behind us,"_ Caldwell said, with a similar statement from Pendergast on the _Prometheus_.

John nodded and turned to Rodney, "Power it up Rodney, and hope we don't blow up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Rodney muttered, before powering up the device.

A distortion effect soon surrounded the two cruisers, both floating dangerously close to the other. As the distortion grew larger, Ori ships flashed into the system, opening fire on the ships. Their beams passed through empty space however, as the two Tau'ri cruisers vanished from the timeline. The Ori were now the undisputed masters of the Milky Way Galaxy, and would remain so until a resurgent Free Jaffa Nation, and Tau'ri Remnant attacked from Ida, joined by the Lantean Alliance from Pegasus. But it would not be known to the crews of the cruisers, as they were gone forever as far as those groups were concerned…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Sometime in the Past**

**Unknown Location**

* * *

"Oww…what hit my head?" John said, slowly getting up from the deck of the _Daedalus._

"That would be me…you're remarkably hard-headed," Rodney replied, holding his side.

The two glared at each other, before slowly walking to the bridge. Nothing seemed different; in fact it looked the same. As they reached the bridge though, they saw the first difference, that being the fact they were no longer in orbit of Tollana. In fact, there was no planet in sight just an endless starfield.

"I see you two decided to join us," Caldwell said mildly, looking like he hadn't even left his seat.

"Laugh it up why don't you," Rodney mumbled, while John stepped forward to ask a more pertinent question.

"Where are we?" the man said calmly, "and more importantly…_when_ are we?"

"As near as I can tell, we are near Tollan, not Tollana. As for when, from the star patterns we are sometime around a month before Apophis attacked Earth the first time," Caldwell answered, still not quite able to believe their stunt worked.

"What about the _Prometheus_?" John asked, not seeing the older warship.

"Underneath us, just like we left them," Caldwell said, right before the smaller ship came into view.

"So we're both here…now what?" Rodney asked.

"Now what indeed…" John said, staring out at the stars, untouched by the taint of the Ori. Maybe this time they could do things right…they could even head off some of the worst parts of the Goa'uld war…they had to make the most of this chance!

* * *

**AN: And there we go. Please read and review, I need to know how I did. As for why I used the Atlantis team...its simply easier to handwave away their past selves (at this point in the timeline anyway) than SG1's past selves. Thus we have Atlantis with SG1. Please let me know if it worked, that way I know if I should bother continuing this...**

**Oh, and I am well aware in canon the Odyssey would have been finished...but this is an AU remember? Just clearing that up.**


	2. S1E01: The Tollan

**AN: This is a mcuh quicker update than I was expecting to make honestly, but the amount of reviews was nice, to say the least. So I decided to work up a quick update for all my readers, though I don't know if I could do it again. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review. I would like to see more than the last chapter if at all possible, since I love to see people liking my story.**

**Also, I can answer a couple reviews here:**

**BAMS: Your question is why I didn't use SG1 for this. It would be much more difficult to handle their past selves. But I can say this without spoiling the story...they didn't just jump into the past, they jumped into a different reality. They don't have past selves here. It would be too much of a headache to manage that, so I had to cut corners here. But at least that frees up my muse for the storyline right?**

**Mathax: Somehow someone always manages to guess what my plans were. Then again, its nice to see people thinking enough about it that they do notice those things. You'll like this chapter by the way...since you guessed correctly...**

**AN: Now I only answered those two, since they were more pressing matters. But if you have questions or suggestions, by all means put them in a review, or even a PM. I thrive off of questions/suggestions so feel free to voice your thoughts. That's what the review button is for after all.**

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orbit of Tollan**

**USS _Daedalus/Prometheus_**

**A month before Apophis' attack**

* * *

"Well, what are we going to do now, 'glorious leader'?" Rodney asked, still sore over John crashing into him in the hanger.

Said Colonel glared at his friend before saying, "If we are correct about when we are, then the Tollan scout team that SG1 found should have just arrived. If we can rescue them ourselves, we may have better relations with them this time around."

"That may be true, but with all of their technology we have implemented on board both our ships, especially the _Prometheus_, they may not trust us," Caldwell said, with a dubious look on his face.

"Simple enough to manage just keep them away from the areas with their technology," John replied like it was obvious.

"And how do you propose to do that 'glorious leader'? They have those arm devices that let them phase through walls," Rodney said.

"Enough with that 'glorious leader' stuff, it's getting annoying," John shot back, "In any case, we just need to get rid of their arm bands. If we beam them up that should be easy enough to do."

"Taking away their tech isn't going to endear them towards us," Caldwell pointed out.

"A compromise perhaps? Let them keep their bands, but deploy a shield around their room?" Teyla suggested.

The group thought on that for a moment. It was a simple solution, but it hinged on two things. One, could they afford to let the Tollan know about how advanced their shields were, and two, would their shields even block the phasing bands?

"Rodney? Could that work?" John asked, turning to the smartest man onboard the ships (as he never tired of reminding people).

Rodney sighed theatrically, "We can modulate the shields to allow a blockage of a handful of rooms. It won't be easy, and will severely tax our power reserves however, so we should only do it if the Tollan refuse to hand over the matter phasing bands."

"Can the _Prometheus'_ shields do that? My ship is older, so it won't be as great a risk if the Tollan try anything," Pendergast asked.

"Unfortunately no, the shields on the _Prometheus_ are not advanced enough to be modulated this way. I still have suspicions the Asgard gave us Goa'uld shields and just said it was an older model of their own anyway," Rodney said, reminding them of his current pet theory.

"Rodney we've discussed this…just because the shields are orange like the Goa'uld's it doesn't mean they aren't an Asgard design," John sighed.

"We've gotten off topic now…are we going to rescue the Tollan or let SG1 handle it?" Caldwell reminded them.

John turned to the commander of the _Daedalus_, "I say we rescue them. The Tollan may be arrogant, but they have nothing like the _Daedalus _or even the _Prometheus_. That should at least convince them to trust us, they did with the Nox after all."

"I agree with John. We need allies, and helping these people is a good way to earn one," Teyla added.

"I say we rescue them, just keep them isolated from any areas with their technology integrated into the ships," Pendergast said from his ship.

Rodney sighed, "I'll re-modulate the shields then…just warn me before you beam them up."

* * *

**A few minutes later**

**Tollan Surface**

* * *

A flash of white light signaled the arrival of the former Atlantis team onto the surface of Tollan. The planet was just as inhospitable as the SGC files had said it was. Volcanoes were erupting as far as the eye could see, and a fine layer of ash covered everything, including the currently inactive Stargate. As the group started to search the surrounding area, they started to come across the bodies of the Tollan team that had stayed behind to bury their Stargate.

"We've got some bodies over here!" John called out.

"Are any of them alive?" Dr. Jennifer Keller yelled herself, having come along from Atlantis to be with Rodney.

"Negative…keep searching people! Just make it quick, we don't know when exactly SG1 will arrive," John replied, while continuing to search near the bodies.

As the group continued to fan out, they noticed more and more signs of a hasty evacuation. Several buildings were in the area, looking like they had been looted. Knowing the Tollan though, it was more likely that they had been stripped to keep people from their technology. But the group's mission wasn't to look for Tollan tech, since they already had the most advanced weapons and phasing tech that the race had designed before Anubis destroyed them. They were just looking for the surviving members of the team, and they soon found them…

"John, I believe I have found them!" Teyla yelled out from near a desolate forest.

The rest of the small Tau'ri group moved over, and saw a small group of Tollan survivors, most of them barely conscious, if not completely out of it. But one man was still lucid, if weak…and he was glaring daggers at Teyla.

"We will not leave our world. A rescue ship will be here any minute and will retrieve us," the man, who John vaguely remembered as being named Omoc, angrily said.

"Hey now, do you see what this place looks like? If we leave you here you'll die, so let us beam you onto _our_ ships and we can move from there," the Colonel said reasonably.

"You lie…no human culture other than ourselves have ships," Omoc said, coughing from the ash that was slowly killing him and his team.

"Believe us or not, we are taking you to our ships. We won't just leave you to die," John said, tapping his radio, "Beam us up _Daedalus_."

With those words, Tollan was once again empty of human life, and the two Tau'ri cruisers left orbit before jumping into hyperspace. They had no idea if a Tollan ship would indeed show up, and they figured it would be easier to get Omoc, or more likely Narim, to tell them the location of Tollana this way. Not that they needed that information, but it could help to get on the Tollans good side after all.

* * *

**Sometime later**

**Tollan Room**

**USS _Daedalus_**

* * *

"Release us immediately! We did not agree to be your captives!" Omoc yelled at the man standing behind the glowing blue barrier that somehow negated his arm bands matter phasing.

"You aren't our captives, just our guests. We couldn't just leave you behind like that in, now could we?" John replied calmly.

"Then why do you not let us leave? We are trapped in this room, as I am sure you know!" Omoc angrily retorted.

"Because we can't just let someone we just met roam our ship?" John answered innocently, as Omoc's face turned an odd shade of red.

This argument had been going on for a while now, since as soon as the Tollan leader had recovered he had immediately tried to phase through a wall, just to find a blue energy barrier blocking his passage. Naturally that had set off alarms on the bridge, which was why John was currently arguing with Omoc. The Tollan man was proving remarkably difficult though, which gave John a newfound respect for SG1 having to put up with this.

"You are just toying with my patience now, let us go before our ships find you…assuming we are even on a ship," Omoc said, trying to reign in his temper.

"Even if your 'ships' found us they wouldn't be able to stop us. Our weapons and shields are far more advanced than anything you have," John replied easily, even if that wasn't entirely accurate.

While the two Tau'ri cruisers had far better shields and hyperdrives they didn't have equivalent weapons. Aside from the salvaged Ion cannons from Tollana anyway, and it was anyone's guess how well those would work on Tollan vessels.

"You are bluffing," Omoc said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't believe me? Come to the bridge then, and I can give you a demonstration. You'd have to surrender the arm band though," John said.

"Why, so you can steal it?" one of the other Tollan said before Omoc could.

John turned to the man, "Of course not, we have no need of your technology. Besides, we can stop you from phasing through our ship, what makes you assume we can't do it ourselves?"

_That_ brought the Tollan group up short. They had been so angry at being treated as prisoners by someone who couldn't possibly be more advanced than themselves…and they hadn't even stopped to think about the repercussions of them having a way to stop them from phasing through objects. That was technology even _they_ didn't have. Sure, they had shields for their warships, but nothing like what these people were using.

"I will go…I would like to learn more about your people," another Tollan, Narim, said walking up to the barrier while taking off his arm device.

"Narim! You can't be serious, we can't trust them!" Omoc said, broken out of his stupor.

"I'm not giving them my arm device," Narim replied, handing the object to another Tollan, "I'm just going with this man. We need to find out what we can while we are here after all. They are obviously an advanced race."

Omoc looked ready to protest, but it was too late. The shield opened long enough for Narim to leave, and then closed right back up. The Tollan man walked up to John, and followed him to the bridge. Which proved to be an interesting journey for Narim, as the ship he was on was a mix of primitive and highly advanced technology. Some of it looked like equivalent Tollan tech from a couple centuries beforehand, while the rest was beyond even his understanding. Which was highly disturbing…just how advanced were these people?

"I take it you believe me about how advanced we are now right?" John asked, without even turning his head.

Narim nodded instinctively, "Yes it is easier to believe now. How did you manage to advance this far? And who are you anyway?"

John actually laughed at that, "Oh we had a lot of help. I know that probably doesn't help our case, but lying about it would be worse now wouldn't it? As for who we are…to the galaxy at large we are called the Tau'ri, but we are from a planet named Earth."

Narim racked his extensive knowledge base for any references to either a 'Tau'ri' or Earth. But nothing came to mind, other than the name meaning 'First Ones' or something similar. So this was interesting to say the least…a very advanced race, which had never encountered the Tollan before.

"So how long have you been exploring the galaxy?" Narim asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not very long to be honest, and we have had our share of troubles," John replied cryptically.

He wasn't quite willing to tell Narim everything yet, and wouldn't be until they reached Tollana. That would be the real test. It had taken a lot to convince Caldwell and Pendergast to risk their ships like this, but nothing would help convince the Tollan that their story was true than finding their 'hidden' world. It was a risk to say the least, but would the Tollan believe them about being time travelers? Not very likely, at least not without major evidence…

In any case, the two men had reached the bridge of the _Daedalus_ and Narim was impressed to say the least. It was obvious that this vessel was in hyperspace, and that was hardly a small feat considering how long it took for the Tollan to achieve the same thing.

"Welcome to the bridge of the USS _Daedalus_. We should be arriving at Tollana shortly," John said, watching Narim closely to gauge his reaction.

And he wasn't disappointed, as the Tollan man quickly turned his head, and looked at the Colonel with shock written all over his face. It was obvious what he was thinking…_how did these Tau'ri discover our new home? Were they taking us here to hold us hostage for our technology?_

Of course, Narim also vocalized his worries, "How do you know of our new home world? Is Omoc correct that you are using us as hostages?"

"No need to be worried, we are not using you as hostages. As to how we know of your homeworld…Colonel Caldwell, drop us out of hyperspace to show him the weapons," John replied calmly.

Caldwell nodded, and sent a quick message to the _Prometheus_. Soon enough, both Tau'ri cruisers had dropped out of hyperspace, in the void between stars. The larger ship moved forward, and beams of energy started to shoot out from its bow…very familiar beams to Narim…

"Those are our Ion Cannons! I knew I recognized some of the technology on your ship! So that's what you meant by 'help'! You have already pilfered our former homeland!" Narim yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at a smirking John Sheppard.

"In a way you are correct, we have had to scavenge from your homeworld. But not from Tollan herself…from Tollana after Anubis, a Goa'uld System Lord, destroyed it," the Colonel replied.

That brought Narim up short once again…what did the Tau'ri man just say? A Goa'uld called Anubis destroyed Tollana? But the planet had only recently been settled…nowhere near enough time for a Goa'uld to find it, overcome its defenses and leave behind enough technology for a race to scavenge.

"You are lying, we have only recently established Tollana, you have to have taken the weapons from Tollan," Narim said, not realizing in his anger and haste that he had just given away a secret of his people.

"Oh trust me, you haven't heard nothing yet. We know about Tollana because we are not from this time. We have traveled back from a time where the Tollan are extinct and so is our race. We are refugees from a great war in the future, and because of that we had to shelter ourselves in the ruins of your civilization and use your technology, for which we apologize," John said, showing the maturity he had developed from commanding the resistance against the Ori for that long year.

Narim had completely gone silent. What else could he do at this point…these people had just told him they were from the future, a future where his people were dead, and the Tau'ri had to use their ruins to survive. This just couldn't be possible…could it?

"I can't believe such a fantastic story without proof," Narim said, trying to get back his normal mood.

"And knowing about Tollana wasn't enough? Colonel Caldwell, the final footage of Tollana is still on file from the SGC's database correct?" John asked the other Colonel.

Caldwell nodded, "Yes it is, I assume you want me to play it?"

"Of course…" John replied.

When the _Odyssey_ had beamed aboard the Time Jumper, they had also transmitted the SGC's database, knowing that the crews of the other ships would need it for their mission in the past. And bringing up the footage of Narim's final message from Tollana would be just the way to convince his younger self they were telling the truth here.

Before the shocked Tollan's eyes, an older version of himself appeared on the Tau'ri vessels bridge windows. The older Narim had several wounds, and behind him was the newly (to his past self) constructed central plaza of Tollana. And golden blasts were raining down from the sky, shattering the plaza and surrounding buildings.

_"Tollana has fallen; Anubis' shields were immune to our Ion Cannons. We cannot hold his attack; most of our people have already fallen to his warships. What few of our people that remain are fleeing into the mountains, do not attempt to contact us again…continue to fight Anubis and avenge our people. I am truly sorry we betrayed you and aided your enemies,"_ the older Narim said, before the view turned to static after a golden blast hit right behind the Tollan man.

His younger self was shocked even worse than he ever had been. He had just seen himself die, and there was no denying that he had appeared several years older. And there was no denying that he had seen Tollana being destroyed. He sunk to his knees, realizing that the Tau'ri had not lied to him…he was too seasoned an engineer to miss forged footage…and that had not been forged.

"Why…why did you save us just to show me that?" the man asked wearily.

John put a hand on his shoulder, "Because we weren't the best of friends where I come from. In fact, you look down on us as primitive and refused to share your technology with us. Because of that, we weren't talking very much, and we didn't know about Anubis attack until it was already happening. You sacrificed yourself to ensure that SG1, our main Stargate team survived however, and for that you have our thanks."

"So you have saved us to try and forge a better relationship?" Narim asked…no one could accuse him of not being quick on the uptake.

"Yep, that was our hope. I personally never met any of your people, but I have heard good things from Samantha Carter…I'm fairly certain something happened between you two," John replied with another smirk on his face.

"Is that true? Then why did you not leave us behind? I am well aware that Tollana lacks a Stargate, as you called it, and this 'Samantha Carter' would not have been able to find us outside of our mission on Tollan," Narim said, having recovered remarkably quickly.

"That is true…but that meeting didn't go very well…" John said, with a sheepish look now on his face.

"Why is that?" Narim asked curiously.

"Our people were desperate for any edge over the Goa'uld at the time…and some of the more extreme members of the government wanted to imprison your people and force them to develop weapons for us. SG1 helped you escape, which is probably how Sam developed that relationship with you," John replied.

Narim nodded, "That is what I had expected. We don't willingly share our technology anymore after…"

"After Sarita was destroyed? Yeah, you told us that before," John said.

"That is going to take some getting used to…and is more proof your story is indeed true," Narim said, before a French woman said something from sensors.

"We are approaching Tollana now," the woman said.

Narim seemed startled by that…he hadn't even realized they had entered hyperspace. But as soon as the vessels dropped into orbit of the new Tollan homeworld, they were targeted by the Ion Cannons.

_"Intruding vessels…this is Tollan territory, leave or you will be fired upon. This is your only warning,"_ a voice came over the radio at a Chinese mans station.

"May I?" Narim asked, and at a nod from John stepped up to the station, "This is Narim, second in command of the Tollan Gate Team. We were rescued by two ships of the Tau'ri of Earth. They have generously taken us home and would like to open talks between our people."

_"Voice code recognized…welcome home Narim. Tau'ri vessel, you may land at Dock 17,"_ the Tollan controller sent, before cutting the link.

"Now comes the fun part…" John said with a groan…he hated this political stuff.

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

After spending several days on Tollana, the residents finally accepted the Tau'ri's incredible story. And because of that, coupled with the advanced (though they didn't know it was Asgard) technology they wielded, the Tollan would accept them as allies. So long as they didn't have to fight outside their own territory. But they did have one condition…

"So they sent you as an observer?" John asked Narim.

"Yes the Curia did. They want one of our people aboard your vessels as our contribution to this Alliance…along with giving you a safe haven on Tollana," Narim replied.

"Well then, our next stop will be Ida…time to meet our good friends the Asgard," John said with a grin…he had only ever met Hermiod, but he had heard that Thor was a much better…being…and man did he hope that was true...

And with a flash of light, the _Daedalus_ jumped into hyperspace, leaving its older sister behind to be upgraded by the Tollan.

* * *

**AN: Now I know some of you are going to be questioning how the Tollan are acting here. But remember, their problem with Earth was entierly from them being 'primitve' in comparsion to the Tollan themselves. The Nox they had no problems with, and even repsected enough to have Lya act as their neutral judge in the Skarra/Klorel incident. Because the Tau'ri are so much more advanced this time, they would be more inclined to trust them and be friends with them. Especially since they resuced some of their people. Though Earth itself could present problems at some point...especially the NID. As for Narim going with them...its kind of like Hermiod being on the _Daedalus_, they want someone to observe their allies and make sure their technology isn't misused.**

**As for why they aren't going to Earth right away...the NID is still a very real threat right now. And they wouldn't hesitate to take over the _Daedalus_ and _Prometheus. _So they are busy gathering allies to help with that problem. Thus going to the Tollan and Asgard first...the Nox and Tok'ra are going to be next on the lot for allies.**

**And that's a wrap...I don't have much else to say other than please leave a review on your way out. It helps me write, and I may get another quick update.**


	3. S1E02: The Asgard

**AN: Well, this one took longer to work up than I thought it would. Figuring out a way for the Asgard meeting to work correctly was much harder than I had anticipated it being. But at least I actually got a chapter up right? In any case, moving on to the reviews:**

**Alec McDowell: The counterparts in this reality disappered. I agree with you that its more interesting that way...though it will be a while yet till Earth gets a visit from its time-travelling ships. And thanks for all the ideas...those are really going to help later on, and I hope to see more reviews from you.**

**xpredatorx: Yeah, they will get ships eventually...will it be our time-travelling friends? Maybe...maybe not...**

**Mathax: Yeah, they are going to have to disclose the program at some point. They need the resources too much to keep it a secret this time around. As for when they do it...well that could still be a while.**

**AN: Well, I think I answered all the questions, so lets start the chapter:**

* * *

**En-route to Ida Galaxy**

**USS _Daedalus_**

**Two weeks before Apophis attacks**

* * *

It had been a week since the _Daedalus_ had left Tollana. In that time, they had been visiting numerous planets, looking for any useful technology. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) they had yet to find anything useful. The only advanced tech lying around was of Asgard origin and if they so much as touched it the Asgard would know right away. And that was not a good way to start a relationship…so the ship had just gathered sufficient Naquadah supplies to allow a trip to the distant Ida Galaxy, and had set out.

Currently, the former American warship was coasting through hyperspace, three quarters of the way to the Asgard home galaxy. They had yet to encounter an Asgard warship, but considering that the Replicators were already on the warpath in Ida, that was understandable. And of course, John and Rodney were arguing about how to solve that problem…the Replicators that is.

"Any luck with the ARGs?" John asked, leaning against a table in the _Daedalus'_ science lab.

Rodney shook his head irritably, "No. These were never designed to be used on a large scale, and we don't have the design for the one Thor used on Orilla. To keep it simple…it's like trying to get a piston engine to fly a 747…the power requirements are leagues apart from each other."

"So you're saying the _Daedalus_ can't supply enough power to get a planet wide effect out of an ARG?" John asked back.

"That, and we just don't have the ability to build one large enough anyway. The best we can do is tie one into the Ion Cannons and hope the effect transfers over," Rodney replied with a shrug before stretching and moving for the door.

"Where are you heading off to Rodney?" John asked, stepping out of the way of his friend.

"To get something to eat, since contrary to popular belief working on this stuff is tiring and I'm hungry," Rodney replied with a snort at John's face.

"Very funny Rodney," John shot back, hitting Rodney in the back of the head with an orange, leading to the shorter man jumping like someone had shot him.

Rodney glared at John, before continuing on his way to the mess hall, the Colonel laughing at him the whole time.

"Was that really necessary John?" Teyla asked, stepping into view as Rodney stomped off.

John turned to her with a grin on his face, "Not really, but it sure was funny. Can you blame a guy for having a little fun?"

"Normally no, but Rodney has been doing his best at getting your 'ARGs' to work, so he deserves a little break," Teyla replied seriously.

"Ruin my fun why don't ya…any way, do you have any news from the bridge?" John asked, setting off in that direction.

"No, we still have yet to encounter an Asgard vessel," Teyla replied, following her friend.

"That's a shame, I was hoping we would have found them by now. I'm almost wishing we had looted that ZPM from…Taonas I think it was called? It would make this trip so much faster," John complained.

"John Sheppard…some things never change. You still hate being cooped up on a ship," Teyla said laughing lightly.

"You got that right…" John said with a heavy sigh.

The two soon were walking in a companionable silence. They had known each other long enough that neither need to say much more than they had. Both were frustrated with the lack of activity for their own reasons…John because he hated being cooped up like this, and Teyla because she wanted to go back to Athos and see how her people were doing. But they were both well aware of the necessity of meeting the Asgard as soon as possible. They hadn't resisted the Ori all that much better than Earth had, but that was after years of fighting the Replicators. The sooner they could handle the 'lego-bots' the better off the Asgard would be to handle the Goa'uld and Ori.

But after walking for a while, the silence gave way to the sounds of a ship alive with people. Somehow they had gotten turned around, and instead of going to the bridge they had ended up at the mess hall. Just in time to see a bright flash of light, as Rodney took a picture of them.

"I knew you guys didn't pay attention, but how did you get so lost? You should have seen the looks on your faces!" the scientist said, holding up his camera with the evidence he wanted stored on its memory card.

"Rodney…do I really need to use this?" John asked, pulling the orange from earlier out of his pocket.

Rodney gulped, and backed up, holding his camera in front of him defensively, "Now now…no need to be hasty John…"

Said Colonel had a rather nasty look on his face, as he moved towards Rodney. But before the orange could reach its target, the _D_ae_dalus_ shook heavily as something pulled it out of hyperspace. Everyone in the mess hall fell to the deck, sometimes on top of their neighbors.

As the crew slowly moved to their feet, Caldwell sent a message over the speakers, _"All hands to battle stations, we are under attack by the Replicators…repeat, all hands to their battle stations, we are under attack by the Replicators."_

As the cruiser shook from repeated hits on its shields, John, Teyla, and Rodney all rushed to the bridge. When they arrived, sparks were flying all around them, and things were going from bad to worse. The ship had been ambushed by two Replicator controlled _Beliskner_ class cruisers, and while those ships were old by Asgard standards they still packed a hell of a punch.

"How did they find us before the Asgard? And why are they attacking us? I thought our ships weren't worth the trouble!" John shouted, remembering the report of the _Prometheus'_ first mission.

"That was the _Prometheus _before it even had shields! They must have seen the Asgard tech as a tempting target!" Caldwell shot back, before belting out orders to move the ship.

The former Asgard ships attacking the Tau'ri vessel may have been massive and powerful, but they weren't nearly as maneuverable as the _Daedalus_, which allowed the vessel to bank above them and get a chance to recharge its shields. But unfortunately, the only weapons that the Tau'ri cruiser had to fight back with were its nearly depleted railguns, and the ineffective Tollan Ion Cannons.

"Rodney…now would be a really good time to get that ARG mod working on the Ion Cannons!" John yelled from a post he had taken from a wounded airman.

"I haven't had a chance to test it yet! It may blow up in our faces!" Rodney protested from his own station.

"RODNEY! We don't have the time to argue, just do it!"

"Fine! If we die I am so haunting you!"

With that, the Canadian scientist started to mumble under his breath as he tried to finish the experiments he had been running on the Tollan weapons. It wasn't easy to work under this type of pressure, as the Replicator controlled ships started to batter through the _Daedalus'_ shields. But Rodney was well-known as being able to pull miracles out of nowhere…

"Try it now!" he yelled, as a particularly violent shake announced the shields being near their breaking point.

The crew of the Tau'ri vessel didn't need any encouragement, and let loose with the modified Ion Cannons. Instead of firing a white bolt of energy like normal, they shot a deep blue bolt not that dissimilar from Asgard weapons. But instead of impacting on the Replicator shields it phased right through and didn't do any obvious damage to the enemy ships. But one of them started listing heavily, showing that something had happened.

"Why didn't they do any damage?" Teyla asked, somehow having stayed upright this whole time.

"It shouldn't have…the bolt must have passed through the ship and hit just the Replicators…" Rodney said, awe in his voice as more bolts hit that ship, until it just stopped moving entirely.

"Well keep firing then! We need to keep them off balance!" John shouted, as the second _Beliskner _continued to fire on them.

But before they could get any more shots off, another deep blue cruiser dropped out of hyperspace and opened fire on the Replicator warship. That distraction, coupled with continued fire from the _Daedalus_ allowed the Tau'ri vessel to completely disable both of the Replicator controlled cruisers. With that done, the obviously Asgard controlled _Beliskner_ moved towards the _Daedalus_, obviously curious as to how this primitive vessel carried their technology.

"Okay now…let's not make any sudden moves," Rodney said nervously, knowing full well how the Asgard felt about people using their tech.

"What is going on up here?" Narim asked, as he finally reached the bridge.

Before anyone could answer, a hologram appeared on the bridge…and it was a familiar face to the Tau'ri onboard.

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard Fleet…you are intruding on our territory and using our technology. Stop your vessel immediately and prepare to be taken to one of our bases," Thor's image said, before fading out of view as the now identified _Beliskner_ moved forward.

"Well then, I guess our only choice is to go with Thor…" John said, as the Asgard cruiser took the _Daedalus_ and the inactive Replicator vessels into hyperspace with it.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Narim asked again as the vortex of hyperspace surrounded them.

* * *

**Sometime later**

**Asgard Outpost**

**USS _Daedalus_**

* * *

After a short few minutes, the Tau'ri cruiser dropped out of hyperspace in formation with the formerly Replicator controlled ships. Thor's vessel moved ahead of them, joining up with two more _Beliskner_ class warships. Once that was done, the cruiser came back, stopping right in front of the _Daedalus_ while the other two ships towed away the Replicator ships.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the _Daedalus_, John and company were preparing their story. Convincing Thor they were telling the truth could either be harder, or easier than it had been to convince the Tollan. On one hand, the Asgard were a lot less likely to trust them than even the Tollan were, but on the other hand, they had more advanced tech and would be able to detect a forgery in the tapes quicker. So the group was preparing all the footage they had from the _Daedalus_ and the SGC database relating to the Asgard, Ori, and Replicators.

Of course, Teyla asked her friend the obvious question, "Do you believe he will listen to us, John?"

"Of course he will. Thor was a good friend before the Ori showed up. Between our evidence and the ARGs he should like us just as much," John replied confidently.

"I sure hope you're right…" Rodney started before the group vanished in a flash of white light, reappearing on the massive bridge of the _Beliskner_, "and that Thor…helps…us…"

"Nice timing there Thor," John said, not even bothering to hide that he knew the Asgard in front of him (or rather knew him better than just his name).

Said alien cocked his head to the side and blinked his large eyes. Despite how hard Asgard facial expressions were to read, it was obvious that Thor was confused.

"Who are you? And why do you act like you know me?" Thor asked, wondering what was going on. These people had been captured by him, and they were acting like he was their friend?

"Ah right…you don't know us yet, but we know _you_ already, quite well in fact," John said, carefully reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a Goa'uld style data crystal.

As the Colonel stepped forward with the crystal, Thor looked at it cautiously. This was old technology, though certainly new by Goa'uld standards. That meant it was highly doubtful it could do anything to his ships computer core. So Thor took the crystal and scanned it in order to transfer the files to his ship, while discreetly scanning for any viruses.

Once the crystals contents had been fully downloaded into the _Beliskner's_ computer, Thor moved towards his console, but never took his eyes off the Tau'ri group (plus Niam). As Thor looked through the data contained on the crystal his eyes widened imperceptibly. This was…beyond words even for the Asgard Supreme Commander. He saw exploits of the people of Earth…people the Asgard had abandoned millennia ago when they threw off the yoke of Ra's oppression.

Thor saw a team named SG1…he saw them fight the Goa'uld to a standstill, killing Apophis, Sokar, Anubis…all the most powerful of the System Lords. He saw them meeting with the Asgard, and finally ending the Replicator menace. But then Thor saw the Ori invasion…dozens of massive white warships brushing aside anything that got in their way. Only Asgard vessels of a design Thor didn't recognize could stand against them, and there weren't enough of them to make a difference. Finally, the Asgard saw the destruction of Earth, and the last desperate action of the survivors…jumping into the past in the hopes of saving the future.

Needless to say, a human would be floored by all of this and quite likely too in shock to function. Even for an Asgard it was a lot to take in, but Thor had a purpose to distract him from the implications of what he had just seen, and that was scanning the recordings to make certain they hadn't been forged in some way. And after nearly an hour of work the diminutive alien had his answer…and it almost didn't surprise him anymore. The files had not been forged or altered in any way…that meant that this story was true, however far-fetched it may have been.

"This…story…needs to be brought to the Asgard High Council. They will want to meet you, and hear it themselves," Thor said slowly turning back to the humans.

"So you trust us then? And you believe us?" Rodney asked, speaking for the first time since they had beamed aboard.

"Trust you? No, not yet. You do intrigue me however, and so does this story," Thor stated clearly, "And so does your anti-Replicator weapon. So it is my duty to take you and your ship before the High Council."

The human group looked among themselves and were happy for the first time in a long while. Thor may not trust them, which was understandable, but he was willing to hear them out. They were even being taken to the Asgard High Council, which was unheard of. Now if they could just convince the High Council to help them…that would be a major step towards securing the future of the galaxy…

And with that thought, they felt the familiar lurch of the ship going into hyperspace…destination: The Asgard High Council, rulers of the most powerful Empire in the Ida/Milky Way Galaxy group.

* * *

**AN: And there was the chapter. I don't know if it is possible to modifiy an Ion Cannon in that way, but it seemed like the easiest way to get an ARG working on a ship-to-ship level. At least, the only way to do it without Asgard help, or an Asgard being there. That being said, I hope you all liked this chapter and review again. It is reviews and suggestions that keep me going after all. Hopefully I can have another update done soon...**


	4. S1E03: The Asgard High Council

**AN: Well, another update in the space of three days. I didn't think I could do it...but this is the only thing I seem to be able to write, thus we get an update. That being said, this chapter is mostly the meeting with the Asgard, which I hope I did well. I've never been much good at political stuff, so it is mostly third-person stuff, not talking. I hope it still works well, but I'll leave that up to my readers to decide.**

**That being said, I'll move on to the review replies now:**

**Alec McDowell: Yeah, that really was the best way to get the Asgard to listen to the Tau'ri (which for the record...I'm going to refer to the time-travel group as the Tau'ri, while the SGC and such will just be the Earth people). As for tech...at the moment all they have is the ARG, but assuming the Asgard are willing to mess with Atlantis, it could be a major boon to thier cloning project, along with whatever the Vanir have to offer (the Pegasus Asgard). And yes, Ronon is here, but no, he didn't go with the _Daedalus_ you'll see why in this chapter.**

**Synbad2: Yeah...I went this far back because it seemed like the best place to go...this way the Tollan are still alive, and allies with the Atlantis group, and the Asgard have a chance of keeping their fleet intact and solving the cloning problem. And yes, right now its between episodes 18 and 19 of S1. The Asgard will fix Thor's Hammer, but unfortuanetly, the Ancient Library (as I call it) was one of the things lost from the SGC database when it was beamed to the ships. So the Fifth Race will still happen, even though it will change since the Asgard are more onboard with helping the Earth humans.**

**highlander348: They will upgrade the _Prometheus_to the level of the _Daedalus_ but thats it. They aren't going to trust them that much, not yet. But with the Tollan weapons, coupled with Asgard shields and hyperdrives...those ships are going to be a big menace to anything short of the Ori/Wraith. As for the Asgard blowing themselves up...it won't happen. I hated that too, and with so much time to fix the cloning problems (plus having Atlantis around to help) I don't see the Asgard dying out this time around.**

**edboy42: Save the Lanteans on the Aurora? Well I can say this much...the Asgard will be a big help in that regard. Any more will spoil it...but feel free to guess.**

**Just a Crazy-Man and inuboy86: Thanks for reviewing, I love to see reviews after all.**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews...I'm aiming to get ten this time around, and I hope I manage it. And I hope to see all of you on my review page again...remember, if you have any requests for stuff you want to see (and I mean anything) just ask and I'll see what I can do. Here's the chapter:**

* * *

**Ida Galaxy**

**Othalla**

**Asgard High Council meeting room**

* * *

"This is a first…" John Sheppard said, as he stood in the middle of a large room, surrounded by a group of Asgard.

"I thought there were only seven of them?" Rodney asked, remembering an SGC report.

As it turned out, Rodney was remembering correctly…when Jack O'Neill had met the High Council, there had only been seven Asgard in attendance. But now, there was at least twenty of them, and all of them were looking down on the Tau'ri group…which was understandable since they hadn't met them yet.

"We are the Asgard High Council; we have summoned you here to explain how you reached this Galaxy and how you have our technology onboard your ship," an Asgard said.

John looked at the other members of his group…Rodney looked like he didn't want to explain it, Teyla wouldn't be able to, Narim didn't know all the details either…so with a sigh the Colonel stepped forward.

"I am Colonel John Sheppard, commander of the Milky Way battlegroup," John started, using the name they had decided on for the _Daedalus_ and _Prometheus_ group.

"The High Council recognizes John Sheppard," a different Asgard said, lifting a hand to let John know he could talk.

John nodded at the Asgard, and started talking again, "My people are of a race known as the Tau'ri by the people of our galaxy. We are from the planet Earth, and have been roaming the Milky Way for years now. The only exceptions to that are Narim, who hails from the Tollan, and Teyla Emmagan, who is from Athos in the Pegasus Galaxy."

The Asgard started muttering amongst themselves when they heard 'Pegasus Galaxy' but they still stayed on topic and stared expectantly at John who still had yet to explain how he had known where Ida was or how the _Daedalus_ had Asgard tech onboard.

"As to how our ship reached your galaxy and has your technology that is a long story. The short version is this; we are not from this time. We used a time travel device designed by the Ancients to flee the destruction of our people in the future. We have your technology because our people were friends with yours after we helped you defeat the Replicators, and you gave us the technology to build our ships after that," John stated with practiced ease. This was hardly the first time he had told this story, as he had practiced with the Tollan.

Several of the Asgard leaned back in their chairs when they heard that. Thor had informed them that the humans made that claim, but it was different hearing it from the Tau'ri themselves. One of the Asgard leaned forward however, and fixed its large eyes on John.

"Do you still possess the crystal?" Thor asked, blinking slowly.

John nodded and reached into his vest to grab the Goa'uld data crystal. Once he pulled it out, a small flash of light deposited it in an Asgard data port. Once that was done, the footage contained on the crystal started playing, showing the Ori invasion. While that was playing several of the Asgard were going over the old SGC reports, in addition to footage of battles with the Replicators. While the Asgard were doing that, the _Daedalus_ group sat down and started to discuss amongst themselves what they would do if the Asgard didn't believe what they showed them.

"Are you sure the Asgard will believe us John?" Teyla asked.

"Of course they will…we convinced Thor didn't we?" John pointed out confidently.

"Yeah, but he already liked humans," Rodney pointed out.

"I don't know these people as well as you claim to, but even I can tell it won't be easy to convince them," Narim added.

Of course, they were still being observed by the Asgard, who were steadily starting to believe this seemingly absurd story. The sensors built into Othalla's great hall were even more powerful and advanced than the ones on the _Beliskner_ and because of that they could see two things: One, that the footage wasn't forged, which Thor had already found out. But the second thing was far more important…the Asgard had been aware of the Ancients experiments with time travel…after all, a Stargate launching someone into the past was easy to do with a solar flare. So as a precaution, the Ancients had supplied their allies, the Asgard, Furlings, and Nox with devices that could read what time something was built in. They knew the risks of time travel, and that someone would try it eventually after all.

So using that device for the first time in millennia, the Asgard were able to identify the footage and files, along with the crystal they were stored in, as being from several years in the future. That was the final nail in the proverbial coffin…the Asgard had all the proof they needed to believe the Tau'ri story. But the much bigger question was this…what would they do with this knowledge? In this timeline the Tau'ri had yet to meet the Asgard, and the Replicators were still held back. Realistically, could the Asgard justify using this knowledge of the future to help themselves? Or could they even justify letting the Tau'ri keep their ships and files to damage the timeline? From what they had gathered, the humans hadn't done much to change the future yet, and perhaps it was better if it stayed that way.

"What is your opinion on this Thor? Do we have the right to use this knowledge?" another Asgard, Penegal, asked the Supreme Commander.

"I am not sure Penegal. The power to change the future is not something that should be treated lightly. It does however show the Tau'ri have a great deal of trust in our people in coming to us first. They could have taken this knowledge to the Goa'uld, or the Nox, or to their own people. But they want our opinion on the matter first," Thor replied, studying the people sitting below him.

"While that is true, they should not have had to make that choice. The people of Earth, or Tau'ri as they want to be called, are too young of a race. We cannot allow our judgment to be influenced by our emotions…they are not the Ancients, they are the same as any other humans," Freyr said, not willing to trust the _Daedalus_ group so easily.

"We are well aware of that Freyr. But they are not the same as other humans. If any other humans we have encountered had our technology, and knowledge of the future, they would not have come to us," Thor pointed out, "In fact, they would likely have avoided us out of fear of us taking our technology back. I remind you that the Tau'ri are showing their trust in us by coming to Ida instead of hiding from our ships."

"Even so, we cannot let them bring that ship to Earth. It would advance their technology too far, and we would be unable to aid them against the Goa'uld. And if what they told us about the death of Ra and Apophis is true, Earth needs to be included in the Protected Planets Treaty if they are to survive," Penegal added.

"Will the Goa'uld allow us to include Earth in the Treaty?" Thor questioned the gathered High Council.

"We will likely have to make concessions, and it will not be easy. But I am sure we are in agreement…one or two ships cannot defend Earth from a determined Goa'uld attack. For them to do that, they would require our latest weapons, and we cannot give the Tau'ri our weapons," Freyr answered.

Thor nodded, "No we cannot, the Goa'uld would use that against us. Perhaps a compromise? We allow them to keep the technology they already have and help them found a colony. If we do not put the colony under our protection, we can let them keep their technology."

The High Council mulled that idea over. On one hand, letting the Tau'ri keep their technology was a genuine risk. If one of their ships was captured by the Goa'uld, it would give them access to Asgard technology, in addition to giving the Goa'uld the knowledge that the Asgard had helped advance a human race. On the other hand, if the Tau'ri would agree to not go to Earth until the Asgard could put it under the Protected Planets Treaty, then they could protect Earth. But that still didn't settle what they were going to do about the future knowledge, as Penegal brought up.

"How are we going to treat their knowledge of the future? Or their so called 'ARG' weapons? With that weapon and the knowledge we could defeat the Replicators for good…but do we want to risk the damage to the timeline?" the Asgard asked his fellow councilors.

But before any of them could respond, a shout from the lower level distracted them, "Hey! Did you just forget about us down here?"

When the High Council looked down, they saw an irate John Sheppard, looking right back at them. The Tau'ri group had finished their discussions a while back, and had up to that point been patiently waiting for the Asgard to finish themselves. But John was impatient by nature, and finally gave up on waiting.

"We cannot allow you to return to Earth. We are however going to help you build a colony for your people, and any slaves you free from the Goa'uld," Thor stated, knowing from the SGC files that they would fight the Goa'uld.

John gaped at Thor, "Even after all of that you won't let us go home? A large part of our people want to see Earth again, and you refuse to let us?"

Thor held up a slim hand, "We know you want to return home. But in light of what you have shown us we wish to include Earth in the Protected Planets Treaty. We cannot do so if Earth is at a level where the Goa'uld can justify them as a threat. However, we can help you build your own world, where you can fight the Goa'uld without harm coming to Earth."

"John, we have to let them get Earth in that treaty," Rodney hissed, "We can't protect it ourselves, and you know that."

"Of course I know that…" John replied with a sigh, "We accept that, on the condition that we can protect Earth if the Goa'uld attack it. And I assume you want something from us in return?"

Thor looked at his fellow council members, trying to gauge their reactions. It looked like they had reached a consensus…this meeting itself had destroyed the former timeline. They had nothing to lose in taking the ARGs and the future knowledge, provided they didn't mess around too much with the timeline. So with a blink of his eyes, he turned back to John.

"We would like to retain the files you gave us, in addition to examples of your anti-Replicator weapon. In addition, if your ship is not needed in the Milky Way, we would like it to help us against the Replicators."

John nodded, "We are needed there, at least until we can upgrade the _Prometheus_. But we are fully willing to help you, maybe we can work out a rotation. Have one of your ships take the place of one of ours?"

Several of the Council members nodded at that. It wasn't an ideal solution by any means, but it worked the best. So with slow nods of agreement, the Asgard High Council voted. There were some dissenters, but most of the Council was united in this decision.

"We are in agreement then. You will have our aid, and we will allow you to keep the technology you have now, we will also upgrade the _Prometheus_. We will now return you to your ship, and the _Beliskner_ will tow you back to your galaxy," Thor said, before the human group vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**P7X-928**

**USS _Prometheus_**

**Same time**

* * *

"We've arrived at P7X-928 sir," a British woman said on the bridge of the older of the Tau'ri cruisers.

"Good, secure stations and move us into orbit. Time to see if this planet is any better than the last ones," Colonel Pendergast said, as his ship moved into orbit.

Ever since it had finished being upgraded at Tollana, the _Prometheus_ had been scouting out planets that had a large supply of Naquadah and Trinium. With how early it was in Earth's Stargate program it had been decided that they needed to find a suitable Beta Site to help the eventual Alpha Site in supplying Earth with the vital resources it needed. Of course, it hadn't been that simple, since it was hard to find such a planet that wasn't under the control of the Goa'uld, or else already inhabited. And one person on the ship was getting very restless because of that…

"How many more of these planets to we have to search?" Ronon Dex complained from his spot at the back of the bridge.

Pendergast turned his chair to look at the Satedan, "I'm sorry, but we just haven't found one that fits our objectives yet. We should soon enough, and you can return to your team."

Ronon merely grunted in response and headed down to the Ring room to ring down to the planet. He wasn't taking being left behind very well…but he had been injured in the last fight with the Ori and hadn't recovered in time to go with the _Daedalus_ on its mission to Ida. Thus, he had become the head of the _Prometheus_ ground/security teams. But he knew what his job was, and stuck to it. And he was looking forward to fighting the Jaffa he had heard so much about, since by the time the Atlantis team had arrived to fight the Ori, all the Jaffa had been defeated or evacuated by the Asgard to Ida.

But that wasn't what he was doing right now, and it rankled him to be stuck in the post of exploring empty worlds for mining potential. He was a warrior, not a miner! And once he beamed down to the world, he quickly started barking out orders to prove it.

"Team One! Head towards the Stargate, Teams Two and Three, you're with me towards that mineral deposit!" Ronon shouted, getting the small force of soldiers the _Prometheus_ carried moving. A group of five airmen moved off towards the Stargate to secure it and figure out this planets Point of Origin, while the rest of the men followed Ronon towards the most promising mineral deposit in the distance. They didn't run into much native life, beyond some unusually large reptiles, that resembled small dinosaurs.

There certainly weren't any signs of human or Jaffa habitation, and that was a good sign. The Tau'ri had already decided that they wouldn't take a habited planet as their Beta Site, and it was hard to find one that wasn't inhabited in some way. But it looked like they had finally managed to pull it off, as evidenced by what they found at the mineral deposit.

There was a large clearing, and in the middle was a veritable gold mine of Naquadah, chunks of the precious mineral sticking up out of the ground. And if their scanners were to be believed there was more of it just beneath the surface. And one of the other groups reported finding a large amount of trinium…this planet was perfect for their new base.

"_Prometheus_ this is Ronon…we have found a good planet. Beam down the engineers and we can start work on building a base," Ronon said into his radio, and soon a mixed group of Tollan and Tau'ri engineers set up a base camp, and started to build bigger structures. They had a base now, and they were going to make sure it was safe to live in.

While they were doing that, Ronon did some exploring, mostly looking for any dangerous animals. The only things he found were some small dinosaurs, as the Tau'ri group had already taken to calling them. The largest of them had been the size of an Earth cow, and seemed to have a similar place in the ecosystem. All in all, even Ronon couldn't complain about this planet, though he would, at least until the _Daedalus_ got back.

Now they just needed a name…that would wait until the other ship got back too. For now, the planet would just be called the Beta Site, as the _Prometheus_ crew didn't know how the meeting with the Asgard had gone.

* * *

**AN: Well, there was the chapter. I would like to thank Alec McDowell for the colony idea...it worked remarkably well, considering the Asgard wouldn't want to allow Earth to upgrade so far...at least not yet. As for the way the meeting went...the Asgard are a logical thinking race, it makes sense that presented with overwhelming evidence they would listen to the Tau'ri. And it also makes sense that the Ancients (who obviously knew the potential of time travel) would work up a way to find out if something has time traveled, and give said scanner to their allies. At least that's the logic I used...**

**As for Ronon and the _Prometheus_ they had no idea what was going on in Ida. They were really just looking for a base, nothing more. They will have quite the surprise when the other ship gets back. And next chapter will have Apophis' attack on Earth...thats' going to be fun. I hope to see all of you review again, and hopefully some new ones...see you next time!**


	5. S1E04: Colony Work and Goa'uld Attacks

**AN: And we finally reach the attack on Earth! That isn't till the end of the chapter though, more of the colony work before that. And thanks for the reviews...always a good moment when I check my email and see those. I'll reply to them again before I say more:**

**Alec McDowell: Yeah, I was trying to make John act more like Jack there. I just felt it fit better if the Asgard saw how impatient humans could be. It made their choice to aid the Tau'ri harder, which was more realistic. And I had to keep them away from Earth...it would make things too easy. If Earth had access to this technology this early in the series...well it wouldn't have been much of a show would it?**

**As for how plentiful the Naquadah was...that was because the Goa'uld never found this planet. All the planets we see Naquadah on have been mined by the Goa'uld at some point. We never see a planet that hasn't been mined heavily...so who knows just how common it could be in that case. Plus the rarer Naquadria can make up the whole core of a planet (Icarus) so it makes sense that its more common brother can be scattered around like that.**

**apocayps24: Before Apophis, not Anubis.**

**Not just another Storm, edboy4926, inuboy86, EvilTheLast, andy710, and Ecomadness: Thank you for your reviews, it is nice to see people taking the time to read it. I hope to see all of you review again, and hopefull other people review too.**

**And now for the chapter itself...not much to say about it that won't spoil things, so here we go:**

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Beta Site**

**USS _Prometheus_**

**One week before Apophis attacks Earth**

* * *

It had been a week since the _Prometheus_ had discovered the Beta Site. In that time, the planet had been more thoroughly explored, and there had been no signs that the Ancients or Goa'uld had ever colonized it. There were some Mayan looking ruins further in, but the Tau'ri/Tollan had no idea who had built them. And it wasn't safe to go near them, as the one downside to the Beta Site reared its head…large reptiles. There wasn't anything like the largest dinosaurs of Earth's distant past, but they were still large enough to be a threat and all exploration outside the mines and base camp had been put on hold until the _Daedalus_ returned.

But despite that, the planet was a marvelous find. Since the Goa'uld had never found it (most likely due to the extreme distance from Earth), it had never had Naquadah mines before. Because of that, the mineral was common enough that there was rocks of it on the surface. That was almost unheard of, in addition to a deposit of trinium from a crashed asteroid. Even the Tollan were surprised by just how rich this planet was, considering that Tollan had once held a large amount of mineral reserves itself.

And all of that meant the _Prometheus_ had never left orbit since the planet had been found. Theycouldn't afford the risk of someone else finding the planet and taking it from right under the Tau'ri's noses. And at the moment, the bridge was a scene of barely controlled chaos as the hyperspace translations of two warships were approaching the system.

"Raise shields and ready the Tollan weapons," Pendergast ordered as his cruiser moved into a defensive orbit, "I authorize the use of nuclear weapons if we need to."

With those words, deep in the nose of the _Prometheus_, the first Naquadah enhanced nuclear weapons built on the surface were brought online. They were a last resort weapon, only for use if the Ion Cannons failed to fire. The Tollan weapons had only recently been fitted, and not even their creators were confident they would work.

"The ships are dropping out in five…four…three…two…one…now!" the sensor operator called out.

As the crew of the _Prometheus_ looked on, bright flashes of light opened up in space before depositing two ships, one absolutely dwarfing the other. But the crew let out a sigh of relief, as they recognized the smaller ship as their fellow cruiser, the _Daedalus_. The larger ship was unfamiliar to anyone who had joined the Stargate program after the Asgard had started to push back the Replicators. But to the veterans, they recognized it as an Asgard _Beliskner_ class cruiser, the older variety of Asgard mothership.

But then the radio started to crackle, before a familiar voice came through, _"_Prometheus_ this is Colonel Caldwell, it's nice to see a familiar ship. It seems you've been busy while we've been gone if our sensor readings are anything to go by."_

Pendergast grinned as he replied, "Good to see you too Colonel. And yes, we have been busy. This planet is perfect for a Beta Site…but I have to ask, who are your friends?"

_"That is the Asgard cruiser_ Beliskner_, Thor's ship. He towed us back from Ida, and is going to help us build up this planet into a true base. We would have arrived sooner, but we have been rescuing slaves from the Goa'uld to help us run the base," _Caldwell answered.

"You are rescuing slaves just to make them work for us?" Pendergast asked, not quite sure he heard right.

_"No we aren't. We rescued them from the Goa'uld, and by 'we' I mean the _Daedalus_, and offered to settle them on a planet safe from the Goa'uld. However, most of them claimed that they wanted to settle with the people who rescued them from slavery."_

"As long as they know what they are getting into. I'm sure your crew needs a break Colonel, so follow the _Prometheus _in. Is Thor coming too?"

_"Yes he is, but I don't think he'll beam down to the planet. And we are going to need a name other than 'Beta Site'. Colonel Sheppard will explain more once we have landed."_

* * *

**A couple hours later**

**Beta Site**

**Surface**

* * *

"So…you met this 'High Council' and they told you to stay away from Earth and build your own colony?" Ronon asked, once his team had finished their explanation.

"Yeah, more or less," John answered with a sigh.

"Then go grab Atlantis and bring it here," the Satedan said like it was obvious, "That would be enough to keep the snakes away."

"We can't just bring Atlantis here. We don't have any ZPM's, and we already agreed to not take the ones we do know about yet. They could be more useful later on," John replied.

Ronon shrugged, while looking in Thor's direction. The diminutive Asgard was working with the Tau'ri/Tollan engineers on using his ships matter replicators to quickly build a much larger city. They were even planning on getting a shipyard started up, since the _Daedalus_ and _Prometheus_ couldn't always go to Tollana for repairs.

"I wonder why Rodney isn't over there," Teyla mused, not seeing the scientist anywhere nearby.

"He said, and I quote, 'I'm a physicist, not an architect! I'll be working on that new cruiser design!'" John quoted, doing a passable imitation of Rodney's voice.

Ronon barked out a laugh, before scanning the tree line. If there was one thing the former-Runner had learned on this planet, it was never to let your guard down. The native life could be dangerous if one wasn't paying attention.

"What's up with you Ronon? You seem to be watching the forest a lot," John asked his friend.

"Those dinosaurs from that movie you showed me? Jurassic Park right? Well this planet has similar creatures running around," Ronon replied, firing off a shot at the trees, leading to a screech as a large lizard fell from a tree with a smoking hole in its chest.

The group of engineers looked up at that, and when they saw what it was, they moved back to talking to Thor. After a week on the planet, it had become a regular occurrence to see Ronon shoot a 'dinosaur'. Thor didn't even blink, as he was just a hologram, not the Asgard himself. For their parts, John and Teyla were surprised at Ronon being able to see the thing in the first place, let alone get a perfect shot off.

"Well, looks like you're fully recovered big guy," John said, looking over at the smoking lizards body.

"Of course I have. It takes more than one of those stupid staffs to keep me down," Ronon replied, re-holstering his gun and taking a bite out of his meal.

John shook his head and ate his own food. They had been subsisting on old MRE's for so long, that having a home cooked meal was a nice change of pace. Teyla seemed to be enjoying it too, and John couldn't blame her either, considering she hadn't been used to the MRE's. But, of course, the moment they started to relax and enjoy their food, Rodney finally made an appearance.

"Hey, save some food for me!" the scientist complained when he noticed how little food was left.

John moved over to give Rodney some space, "About time you showed up McKay."

"You know I was busy working on that new ship design! I couldn't get here any earlier!" Rodney protested while he ate his own meal.

"That reminds me…how do you plan to build a new warship?" Narim asked, having moved closer when his fellow scientist showed up.

Rodney sighed before replying, "It won't be easy unless the Asgard agree to aid us. It took a lot of resources on Earth to build the _Daedalus _and _Prometheus._ We would need their construction technology to build a ship."

"Are our shipyards not enough? Do you require us to build larger shipyards?" Narim questioned.

Rodney shook his head, "No, it's not that. We need to build it from the ground up, with Asgard technology. Your shipyards don't have that ability."

Narim frowned, "But we could build the cruiser and transfer it to the Asgard for the technology. That would eliminate the requirement for a new shipyard."

"No it wouldn't. When I say 'ground up' I mean the whole ship needs to be built with Asgard technology. It is much faster and more efficient, and can build a stronger ship," Rodney clarified.

Narim nodded, since that at least made more sense. It seemed like there were some things that even his people couldn't do.

Soon enough, the group had finished eating and had moved over to where Colonels Caldwell and Pendergast were discussing something.

"Hey! What are you guys arguing about?" John asked as his team walked up.

Caldwell looked at his colleague before turning to John, "We are debating which of our ships to send after Apophis. We both agree that we can't rely on SG-1 to take out those ships. It was a stroke of luck the first time…we can't rely on that happening again."

John nodded, "I know what you mean. I have faith in SG-1, but it can't hurt to send one of the ships. I vote for the _Prometheus_."

"Why is that Colonel?" Caldwell asked.

"It can handle two first-generation Ha'tak's without much trouble. We need the _Daedalus_ here to keep an eye out for other threats," John explained.

"Makes sense. Is your ship ready Colonel?" Caldwell asked, turning to his fellow commander.

"As ready as she'll ever be. Just give the order and we'll start watching Earth," Pendergast replied.

John nodded, "It should still be a week or so till Apophis attacks Earth. I think we all need a break, so the _Prometheus _will head out day after tomorrow."

The little group nodded, and went their separate ways. Once they were ready, they would finally do their first move to help Earth. Keeping an eye on SG-1 could only help things after all.

* * *

**Klorel's Ha'tak**

**Hyperspace en-route to Earth**

**A week later**

* * *

Standing on the bridge of a Goa'uld Ha'tak class vessel, was the premier team of the SCG. SG-1 had used the Stargate to get to this vessel in an effort to head off an attack on Earth that Daniel Jackson had seen in an alternate reality. But the last thing they had expected when using the 'Gate was to end up aboard a Goa'uld mothership. They hadn't even known they were on the vessel until the lurch of it entering hyperspace had knocked all but the stoic Jaffa, Teal'c, over.

They had then moved to explore the newly identified ship, and found the Goa'uld equivalent to a bridge. Looking out the 'window' they saw the familiar (to their time traveling cousins) blue tunnel of hyperspace. But since SG-1 had no idea what was going on, Teal'c explained what they were seeing.

"We have entered hyperspace O'Neill. This vessel is heading for Earth," Teal'c said, in response to a question from Jack.

"Hyperspace? Like Star Wars?" Jack asked an obvious question.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "Indeed."

"So we are on a ship…I didn't know Stargates could be used off of a planet's surface," Daniel said, fascinated by this new discovery despite the circumstances.

"Neither did I Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added before he got another question, this time from Sam.

"Teal'c, how fast can this ship go?" the scientist asked.

"A Goa'uld attack vessel can reach ten times the speed of light," the Jaffa warrior, turned SG-1 member answered.

While the rest of the team looked out the 'window' at the mesmerizing tunnel of hyperspace, Sam did some quick calculations in her head.

"Colonel, at that speed we won't reach Earth for over a year. The planet we came from is too far away," the Captain informed the rest of her team, specifically her commander.

Jack nodded, "That's good news…come on people; let's get back to the 'Gate!"

With that, the small team moved back to the Stargate and started to plan what to do about the ship they were aboard. They weren't able to get far however…the doors sealing the 'Gate room started to grind open, and they had to take cover behind some packing crates.

Walking through the opening doors was a large group of Jaffa soldiers and civilians. And in the middle of the group, was a Goa'uld sarcophagus. Once the group reached the Stargate, the 'Goa'uld TV' in the center turned on, and showed Apophis. The Goa'uld looked over his servants, and started to speak.

"**We are near the end of our mission to destroy the Tau'ri. My loyal servants, you have shown your worth, and that is the reason you have been included in this great mission. For now, you will follow the orders of my son Klorel, as if they were my own," **Apophis said, as the sarcophagus opened its lid.

Stepping out of the healing device was a very familiar face. It was Skarra, Daniel's step-brother, and Jack's best friend from the first planet they had visited, Abydos. But when Skarra started talking, his voice was that of the Goa'uld in possession of his body…Apophis' son, Klorel.

**"Thank you father, I will not fail you. We will finally bring an end to the insolence of the Tau'ri, and the Sholva Teal'c,"** Skarra/Klorel said.

Apophis nodded,before cutting the connection. Once the orb had changed back to its normal dull silver sheen, Skarra/Klorel stepped out of the sarcophagus and led his Jaffa out of the room. SG-1 moved to the 'Gate, and started to argue about what their next actions would be.

"Jack…we have to save Skarra. We can't just leave him like this!" Daniel said, angrily gesturing at the door.

"I agree Daniel, Teal'c, where would he be going?" Jack asked.

Before the Jaffa could respond, Sam added her own two-cents, "Sir, we don't even know if Skarra is still in there! We need to destroy this ship and stop the attack on Earth, not try and rescue Skarra when there might not be anything left to rescue!"

"I have to agree with Captain Carter. I have never heard of a Goa'uld letting its host free, and this ship must be destroyed," Teal'c said.

"I know that! But if we take out Skarra, then this ship won't have a commander. Now where is the bridge Teal'c?" Jack asked again.

"The Pel'tak is where we were before coming back here O'Neill. Klorel most likely is there, and heavily guarded," Teal'c answered.

"Okay then…Teal'c, you're with me. Carter, you and Daniel plant some C4, we need to have a backup plan," Jack ordered, before leaving with Teal'c.

"Yes sir!" Sam replied, moving to set C4 on the Stargate.

While she did that, Daniel helping where he could, Jack and Teal'c headed for the bridge. They needed to reach it quickly if they were going to stop Skarra before he could summon more guards. Once they reached the bridge, they ran into the room, firing the newly acquired Zat's from the cargo hold. Soon enough, all of the Jaffa guarding the Goa'uld were dead, and Teal'c was holding a Zat to Skarra's head.

"Well then…nice to see you Skarra," Jack said, standing in front of an unarmed Skarra.

**"You don't scare me Tau'ri. Now have this Shol'va unhand me and I may let you live as a slave!" **Klorel said with Skarra's mouth.

"Not going to happen snake-boy. Now let me talk to Skarra or something bad may happen to you," Jack replied, trying to get through to his friend.

**"Nothing of the host remains! This body is mine now, don't bother trying to get through to your friend,"** Klorel replied haughtily.

"Teal'c, this thing won't kill him right?" Jack asked, holding up his Zat.

"No it won't O'Neill…the first shot causes immense pain, but will not kill," Teal'c replied.

"Okay then…this is your last chance snake-boy, Let. Him. Go." Jack said slowly, aiming his Zat at Skarra/Klorel.

**"Never,**" Klorel spat, glaring at the human daring to threaten him.

"Your choice, let him go Teal'c," Jack ordered, firing his Zat as soon as the Jaffa had released his friend.

"AAAHHHH!" Skarra screamed as the Zat's pulse ran through his body, before collapsing to the floor.

Jack immediately ran to his friend, setting his Zat down in favor of putting his hands on Skarra's shoulders.

"Hey! Skarra, are you there?" the Colonel yelled.

"O'Neill…you came for me?" Skarra said, and it was the young Abydosian, not Klorel speaking.

"Of course I did kid…I'll never leave you alone," Jack replied softly.

"We're still friends right O'Neill?" Skarra asked sadly.

Jack looked shocked by that, "Of course we are Skarra…why wouldn't we be?"

Skarra looked on the edge of tears, "I'm sorry O'Neill…"

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry for…" Jack started, before with another scream, Skarra was pushed down into the depths of his mind…Klorel reasserting control.

**"JAFFA! KILL THE SHOL'VA AND HIS FRIEND!" **Klorel screamed, as a group of Jaffa broke through the doors.

Teal'c grabbed the Goa'uld again, and held his Zat to Skarra/Klorel's head, while the Jaffa stormed into the room.

"Let go of Lord Klorel now, and we may let you live," the First Prime said.

"Shoot us and I will kill Klorel," Teal'c shot back.

"Teal'c…we can't handle this many Jaffa," Jack said, setting his Zat on the ground.

Teal'c looked like he wanted to argue, but conceded and set his own weapon on the ground. The Jaffa moved started to move forward, and Skarra/Klorel turned to Jack and Teal'c. Without even saying anything, he had his Jaffa pull them to the Gate room. Once there, they saw the Goa'uld long-range communication device light up with Apophis' face again.

**"What is it my son?"** the Goa'uld asked.

**"I have captured two of your greatest enemies father, the Shol'va Teal'c, and Jack O'Neill of the Tau'ri," **Klorel said, bringing Jack and Teal'c into sight.

**"Teal'c!" **Apophis said, somewhat shocked at seeing his former first prime, **"Well done my son…are there any more Tau'ri aboard your Ha'tak?"**

**"No father…it is not possible for there to be any more,"** Klorel answered confidently.

Apophis nodded, **"Very well my son…kill them now. And watch out for that warship that has been attacking our worlds."**

**"I was planning on showing them the destruction of their world before I killed them father,"** Klorel protested.

**"NO! Execute them now, and do not fail me my son,"** Apophis replied, cutting the connection.

"Do you want us to kill them my lord?" Klorel's First Prime asked.

**"No, bring them to the Pel'tak,"** Klorel said, leading the way.

But following the group, unnoticed by the Jaffa or Klorel, were Sam and Daniel. They were going to have to rescue Jack and Teal'c, and do it soon too.

Once the group had reached the bridge, Klorel hit a key on the console, bringing his Ha'tak out of hyperspace. And Jack drew in a sharp breath when that happened. Floating in front of him was Saturn…they had somehow already reached the Solar System.

**"Now do you see the folly of your actions? We are going to destroy your homeworld, and you will see it before I execute you and the Shol'va," **Klorel said.

Jack for once didn't have a witty comeback…but he didn't need it, as gunfire rang out from behind them. The Jaffa guarding the bridge were quickly felled, as Sam and Daniel ran into the room. But when the latter ran forward to save Jack, Klorel knocked his Zat aside and used his hand device. Daniel collapsed to his knees, face twisted in pain.

Jack drew his M9 pistol, and aimed it at Klorel, "Skarra! Stop this now! Don't make me shoot you!"

But the Goa'uld didn't even turn to acknowledge Jack. With no choice, the Colonel shot his weapon hitting Skarra in the chest twice. Moving forward, Jack held his young friend as the life left his eyes. After gently setting his body on the floor, Jack stood up and watched with the rest of SG-1 as Earth came into view…

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**USS _Prometheus_**

**Orbiting the Moon**

* * *

"Two Ha'tak class motherships approaching Earth sir," one of the bridge crew reported.

"Rodger that Ensign, continue monitoring their progress," Pendergast ordered.

The _Prometheus_ had been orbiting Earth's moon for the past two days, waiting for the Goa'uld motherships to arrive. That had been hard on the crew, as they had seen their home, floating blue and serene in front of them, nothing like the burnt husk that Earth was in their timeline. And knowing that they couldn't go home was wearing on them. Several crew members had tried to hijack an F-302 from the hanger and fly to Earth already. Thankfully the incidents had been few and far-between, but Pendergast knew it would get worse the longer they waited.

So he was relieved that Apophis had finally showed up, and he moved the _Prometheus_ behind the Goa'uld vessels. For now, the Tau'ri cruiser just shadowed the Goa'uld motherships, not firing its weapons out of fear of killing SG-1. But that meant they were powerless to do anything as two missiles streaked from Earth and impacted the golden energy barriers of the Goa'uld Ha'taks.

"No effect…the missiles didn't even damage the shields," another crew member said.

Pendergast sighed heavily, "Fire Ion Cannons…target the hyperdrives and shield generators. We can't let them escape, or attack."

"Yes sir!" the weapons officer replied, as blue-white bolts shot into space at the Goa'uld ships.

The Ion Cannon blasts tore right through the Ha'tak's shields like they weren't even there, but they were still low powered so as not to destroy the ships. But the Ha'taks did start leaking fire and bodies, as they started listing without shields.

"The Goa'uld vessels hyperdrives and shields are destroyed Colonel."

"Good firing Nelson, now we just need to hope SG-1 can escape," Pendergast replied, watching the Ha'taks wearily.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

SG-1 had managed to escape their prison with the aid of a familiar face…Teal'c's trainer, Master Bra'tac. But as they were heading for the bridge of the Ha'tak, they felt a jolt. The first one was small, and Jack was going to comment on it, but before he could, a much larger jolt hit the Ha'tak. This time, the vessel seemed to actually take damage, if the dimming of the lights was anything to go by.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I do not know O'Neill…someone must be attacking the Ha'taks," Teal'c replied.

"That ship that Apophis mentioned?" Jack questioned.

"Most likely human…now keep moving!" Bra'tac hissed, leading the way to the bridge.

As SG-1 and Bra'tac's Jaffa moved on the bridge, they encountered few of Klorel's loyal Jaffa. Most of them it seemed had moved to seal off the damage, and repair the ship.

Once they reached the bridge, they found Klorel had already moved to Apophis ship, since it was less damaged. But several Jaffa were still there, and opened fire on the group. Bra'tac's rebels were killed quickly, but Klorel's soldiers didn't last much longer. Bra'tac ran forward and re-set what was left of the Ha'tak's thrusters to make it collide with the other vessel. But a scream of pain rang out from the hallway while he was doing that.

"Daniel!" Sam yelled, running into the hall.

When she got there, she saw the young man leaning against the wall, a staff weapon wound on his shoulder. When Sam moved to help him up, Daniel pushed her away.

"No! I'll stay here and cover you. Get to Apophis…save Earth," Daniel said, panting heavily.

Sam looked ready to argue, but was pulled back into the room by Jack. The group then ringed over to Apophis' ship, not noticing a bright flash of white light take Daniel away after he crawled into the sarcophagus and was healed by it…

But while that was happening, the rest of SG-1 was running through Apophis' ship, after wrecking the control panel and killing his Jaffa escort. With no other choice, they headed for the glider bay, taking off as the ships collided. They barely escaped the detonating Ha'taks…the Gliders were ruined by the explosion.

As they floated towards Earth, they saw a dark ship floating in the distance. It wasn't a design they recognized, and it was moving away from the Ha'taks. It had been that ship that attacked the Goa'uld vessels…SG-1 was sure of that if nothing else.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know the ending is a little rushed...but I couldn't figure out how to make it work in any other way without re-writing the episode, which I didn't want to do. I hope you are forgiving about that. Also, the Mayan structures are Furling buildings. The beings from the episode 'Crystal Skull' were supposedly Furling creations, and the Mayan style pyramids enhanced the Skulls powers, thus I made the assumption that where the Goa'uld would build Egyptian pryamids, the Furlings built Mayan ones. Or else helped build them at least.**

**As for the rest of the chapter...I don't have much to say other than this...any ideas for the Colony name? I'm leaning towards Arcadia myself, but I'd like other ideas. Please leave a review on the way out...**

**Oh, and if you have any requests for things you want to see...feel free to put them in. I'll do my best to work as many in as possible.**


	6. S1E05: Aftermath

**AN: And now we reach another new chapter. Not much to say up here, so lets move on to the reviews...and there are a lot of them. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me so happy when I see so many emails telling me how many reviews I got. It also helps me write, so keep it up! Now then...to answer questions:**

**edboy4926: While it is tempting to give them ZPMs and the way to make them...that would verge on the Deus Ex Machina side of things. They already can handle anything short of Anubis and the Wraith...the Goa'uld and Replicators aren't really a threat right now. So while ZPM's will come in eventually, it won't be for a while yet.**

**Alec McDowell: Thanks again for the reivews. Now then...they will probably have secret visits to Earth later on...though it might be a wee bit difficult now, as this chapter will show you.**

**Not just another Storm: Yeah, it would be odd that the Tollan didn't recognize it...until you think about something. Do Tollan buildings look Mayan in origin? Like the ones on Orban did? They don't...so it means the Tollan likely don't remember their origins, or the Furlings for that matter. We'll touch on that later. Yeah...I noticed that typo too...I've been meaning to fix it, but I keep forgetting too...heh heh...**

**Seraphin2011: The last chapter was about as much of an episode re-write as we are likely to get actually. Things are going to really start changing more soon enough.**

**AN: I don't want this note getting too much longer, so thank you to everyone else who reviewed, and I hope to see more. Now we can move on to the next chapter:**

* * *

** Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orbit of Luna**

**USS (TNS) _Prometheus_**

**Sometime after the destruction of Apophis' 'fleet'**

* * *

With a groan, Dr. Daniel Jackson opened his eyes. As he looked around, the room he was in looked like the med-bay at the SGC. Daniel would have been comforted by that, if he hadn't known that he had been aboard Klorel's mothership. So he warily sat up in bed, noticing first and foremost that he lacked any weapons. Daniel may not be military, but he knew being in an unknown location with no weapons was not a good thing.

Before Daniel could get out of his bed though, a door at the other end of the room opened, and in walked a man in an odd uniform**.***

"Whoa, lay down Dr. Jackson, you might strain your wounds," the man said, holding a hand up.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, holding his side as it stung slightly, and raising an eyebrow in a credible imitation of Teal'c at this man knowing his name.

"I am Colonel Pendergast of the Terra Novan Navy," the man, Pendergast, answered with a smile like he was making a joke only he understood.

"Terra Novan…that would mean your planet is Terra Nova…which means New Earth? How would anyone name their world that?" Daniel asked, almost talking to himself.

Pendergast just continued to grin as he said, "So you figured that out? Our people were freed from Goa'uld oppression by the Asgard several years ago and we found out our heritage from them. So we decided to name our world 'Terra Nova' in honor of that."

"The Asgard? The people who built Thor's Hammer and protect Cimmeria? What are they like?" Daniel asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"They are nice people…not human of course, but they are great friends to have," another man said as he walked into the room, "I'm Colonel Sheppard by the way."

_He's a Colonel too…not only do they claim to have named their planet in honor of Earth…but they have the same military ranks? Something is off here…_Daniel thought, observing the two men in front of him.

"What, something wrong with how I look?" Sheppard asked when Daniel didn't say anything.

Daniel shook his head as he broke out of his thoughts, and realized a very important thing to ask…

"How did I even get here? Wherever here is?" the archeologist asked, "The last thing I remember is being aboard that Goa'uld mothership."

"You are aboard the TNS _Prometheus_ Dr. Jackson. As to how you got here, that was a little gift from the Asgard," Pendergast answered.

"That still doesn't tell me where I really am…or how you know my name for that matter," Daniel protested.

"We are orbiting Earth, well more like its moon, and we know your name from your exploits against the Goa'uld," Sheppard answered.

"The Goa'uld know our names?" Daniel asked.

"Yes they do Dr. Jackson. Now then, do you want to return to your planet now?" Pendergast asked.

Daniel almost shook his head…here was a chance to make some allies against the Goa'uld, and he didn't want to lose the chance. At the same time though, if he didn't return to the SGC soon they would write him off as dead. But still…the chance to meet a totally new culture that was friends with the only race the Goa'uld feared according to Teal'c…it was almost too big a chance to pass up.

"I should go back, but how would we contact you for diplomatic talks?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"You know, it would be tempting to just say, 'don't call us, we'll call you', but if you want to contact us, use this," Sheppard said, holding out a small silver device.

"What is this?" Daniel asked, looking the device over and noticing the three buttons on it.

"A little thing our _other_ friends the Tollan made. You'll probably meet them sometime soon anyway, just keep that hidden…they don't like us sharing their technology," Sheppard said in a stage whisper.

Daniel grinned at the 'Colonel', he reminded him of Jack…wait a second…what about his team!

"Please tell me that my friends made it off those ships!" Daniel almost yelled when he realized he had somehow forgotten about them.

Sheppard looked like he had expected that question, "They are safe…they got off in a pair of Gliders. Now then, are you ready to head back down to Earth?"

Daniel nodded, and before he knew what was happening, a white flash of light had deposited him in the SGC. Needless to say, everyone in the 'Gate room were in shock at what they had seen, a couple even aiming guns at Daniel. But Jack came running out of the meeting room, having seen the flash of light himself.

"Lower your weapons!" the Colonel shouted, before running up to Daniel, "it's nice to see you Danny-boy, but what was that flash and where have you been?"

Daniel looked at his friend, "I'm not quite sure what that flash was…and it's a long story Jack. I'm guessing you want to debrief me?"

Jack nodded, and led Daniel back to the meeting room, where the rest of SG-1 was waiting. Sam looked extremely relieved to see Daniel alive and in one piece, while Teal'c still looked every bit the stoic Jaffa warrior. But even he was smiling slightly at seeing his friend alive.

"Well Dr. Jackson, would you care to explain where you have been?" General Hammond asked from his end of the table.

Daniel sat down and set the 'Tollan' device down on the table, "To be honest, I'm still not sure General. When I woke up, I was in a room that looked like our med-bay. And when I tried to leave, a man came in, and he seemed perfectly human."

"That's odd…are you sure it wasn't a Goa'uld trick Daniel?" Sam asked, while she examined the Tollan device.

"As far as I could tell it wasn't a Goa'uld trick…how would they know what our med-bay looked like? And the man seemed human enough, he even had the same rank as you Jack," the other scientist replied.

Jack looked surprised by that, "He was a Colonel? But we certainly can't make people appear out of thing air like that…right Carter?"

Sam smiled at that, "No we can't Colonel. But it does seem odd…"

"It was odd, but he introduced himself as 'Colonel Pendergast of the Terra Novan Navy'," Daniel added.

"Terra Novan? That's Latin right?" Sam asked her friend.

Daniel nodded, "Yes it is…New Earth to be specific. Which seemed off to me, since all the cultures we have found had no knowledge of where they came from."

"I have never heard of a 'Terra Nova' Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added.

"Neither have I, which is why I questioned the Colonel about that. He said their planet had been freed from the Goa'uld by the Asgard several years ago and were told about their heritage," Daniel replied.

"The Asgard? Thor's people?" Jack asked.

"Yes, which was another thing that seemed odd…but another man came in and told me exactly where I was…a ship orbiting the moon."

"That must be the ship we saw in the 'Gliders," Sam said, recognition dawning on her face.

"You saw a ship in the Gliders? What did it look like?" Daniel asked.

"We'll get to that later…how did you get back here Dr. Jackson?" Hammond said, getting the meeting back on track.

"To be honest General, I have no idea. One second I was on their ship, the next I was back in the SGC," Daniel replied with a shrug.

"They sound like powerful people Daniel Jackson," Teal'c commented, not knowing of any technology that could transport people like that other than Goa'uld rings.

"I know, and they gave me that 'Tollan' device to contact them if we need them," Daniel replied, pointing at the sliver device that Sam was still messing with.

"So we have a way to contact the people with the big honking space guns…now can we move on?" Jack asked, looking pointedly at Sam.

Said Captain gave a sheepish look, and left the room to head to her lab. After a few minutes she returned with a bunch of rolled up papers in her arms. After Sam set them down on the table, she unrolled one of them, and a rough sketch of a ship was revealed.

"I was working on a design for a space ship in my spare time sirs, and this is what I have so far," Sam said, with a bit of a smile on her face.

"That sure looks familiar," Jack commented, looking at the sketch.

"Indeed it does O'Neill…in fact it strongly resembles the warship we saw in the Death Gliders," Teal'c said.

"I noticed that too Colonel, and I can't think of an explanation. I only started on this recently, so the 'Terra Novan's' couldn't have seen it and built a ship. I can't understand how it looks so similar," Sam said, looking down on her design.

Reflected there was a very early sketch of what would have become the X-303 _Prometheus_. But none of the people in the SGC knew that, they were just wondering how someone built such a similar ship.

"Colonel O'Neill, get your team working on this. We need to find out who these people are before we attempt to contact them…dismissed," Hammond said, standing from his chair.

* * *

**Terra Nova**

**Main Settlement**

**The next day**

* * *

"You should have seen the look on Daniel's face, he couldn't believe what we were talking about!" John said with a laugh, sitting amongst his team.

"And that is surprising how? I wouldn't be surprised if he was shocked," Rodney replied.

"You're just ticked off you weren't there too," John shot back.

"Am not!" Rodney shouted.

"You are too McKay," Ronon said, lounging in his chair.

"But…" Rodney started.

"Boys…" Teyla said warningly.

That shut Rodney up, though John continued to grin at him. The group had been catching up ever since John and the _Prometheus_ had returned from Earth. That had been a joyous homecoming indeed, as the small population of Terra Nova had burst out in celebration when they had learned of how the mission to Earth had gone. It was a shame they hadn't managed to capture Apophis or Klorel, but at least they had prevented anything from happening to Earth.

The aftermath of said celebration was all around them, in the form of trash from the various parties. There was also a lot of people stumbling about, squinting at the sun. It was a good thing that the enough people managed to stay sober to run the ships, or there would be problems defending Terra Nova.

"What I would like to know, is why you even talked to him John. I thought we were not letting Earth know about us?" Teyla asked her friend.

"It was a spur of the moment decision really," John said, sheepishly running a hand through his hair, "When we attacked the Goa'uld ships they were too damaged to last long enough for Daniel to reach the Stargate and escape. So we had to beam him out…and we couldn't just beam him to the SGC without telling him about us. That wouldn't have been a good first impression now would it?"

"No it wouldn't, but it still doesn't seem like that was a good idea," Rodney added.

"It might work in our favor though. If they know who we are, they won't attack us on sight if we go to a planet at the same time as an SG team," John replied.

"True, but now we can't just hide from Earth and protect it from the shadows," Ronon said.

"It's not like we declared an alliance you know. They don't even know who we really are, just that we are friends with the Asgard and come from Terra Nova," John said.

The other members of his team still looked dubious about it, but could see the logic in John's idea. Granted, they had been trying to hide from Earth, and didn't want to let the SGC know they existed. But by the same token, the SGC database they had downloaded wasn't complete…they could end up on a planet at the same time as an SG team…maybe even SG-1. Getting in Earth's good graces meant that if that happened they wouldn't be attacked on sight. And they had the added benefit that they had a way of knowing when Earth was under attack if any of the changes they made to the timeline affected things too badly.

"Well…now that we have that cleared up, has anyone seen Narim or Thor around?" John asked.

"No we haven't, last we heard they were on the _Beliskner_ talking about upgrading the Tollan shields and weapons," Rodney answered.

John raised an eyebrow, "Really? I don't remember the Asgard letting us upgrade our tech that easily."

"That's because they didn't. But the Tollan are a lot more advanced than we were," Rodney pointed out.

"Makes sense…didn't you say that the Asgard didn't want to uplift Earth's technology John?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah they didn't, not until we helped them with the Replicators, and even then we got older examples," John replied.

"There's your answer…we already helped them with the Replicators, so they are willingly sharing the technology. Plus they aren't uplifting the Tollan, so much as improving already advanced technology," Rodney said.

"Speaking of Tollan technology, how is that new ship going Rodney?" John asked.

"Well enough, the Asgard have helped a lot to design it. I think we can have the ship built in a couple of months with their hel…" Rodney started talking, before the group found themselves aboard the _Beliskner_ once again.

"Hey Thor," John said, once he realized what had happened.

"Welcome back Colonel Sheppard. I assume your mission to Earth was a success?" Thor asked from his seat.

"It was…but we had to reveal ourselves to Dr. Jackson from SG-1," John replied.

Thor blinked, "I was told you had not planned on letting Earth know of your existence?"

John sighed and went through his explanation again. Thor nodded throughout the talk, understanding the reasoning behind the Colonel's move.

"It is understandable that you would attempt to gain favor with Earth this way. Be aware however that the Asgard still plan to include them in the Protected Planets Treaty," Thor said.

John nodded, and asked the obvious question, "Do you need us for something Thor? I doubt this was a social call."

The Asgard blinked again at John's terminology, "The _Beliskner_ will be returning to Ida soon, and the High Council has requested the _Daedalus_ to accompany me and help defeat the Replicators. The _Valhalla_ will take its place guarding Terra Nova."

"You want our help fighting the Replicators? But in our timeline you made big enough ARG's to handle a whole fleet of Replicator ships at once," Rodney said.

"Most likely that was with newer ships. The _Beliskner_ class is proving difficult to modify and allow usage of your Anti-Replicator Weapons," Thor replied.

John sighed, "Oh joy…so you need the _Daedalus_ to handle the Replicators."

Thor nodded, "Until we can finish modifying the _Beliskner_ class, yes we do. We are in your debt Colonel Sheppard, and we do not make this request lightly."

"Yeah I know. Can you beam us over to the _Daedalus_ now?" John asked.

Thor nodded, and beamed the former Atlantis team over to their flagship. Said ship was then towed by the _Beliskner_ into hyperspace on the way to the Ida Galaxy. Hopefully this would mark the end of the Replicator threat…

* * *

**AN: And there was the chapter. To answer some questions I'm sure people will have...the uniform that Pendergast was wearing was a Tollan uniform. Why you may ask? So that Daniel didn't see anyone in a USAF uniform, which would kind of tip him off don't you think?**

**As for the colony name...I figured Terra Nova gave us a good name, and one that would get Daniel's attention. Since it is Latin for 'New Earth' Daniel should have picked up on that right away, which he did. As for Sam having early drawings of the _Prometheus_...bear in mind two things. One, this is an alternate reality from the one the ships came from...who knows how much is different. And two...it takes a LONG time to design a naval ship...think how long designing a space ship can take. It is not that hard to belive that Sam could have early sketches of a ship dating back this far.**

**As for why they even took Daniel in the first place...well to start, they damaged the Ha'taks so much that Daniel wouldn't have reached the Stargate in time. So the time-travel group beamed him aboard their ship to save him. And like I said, for John it was a spur of the moment idea to let Daniel know they exist. By doing that, they were able to get Earth to know they exist, and give them a Tollan communication device (the same type that the Tok'ra gave them in canon), so that Earth could call them for help.**

**The reason for that is simple...with how much they plan on monkeying around with the timeline, who knows what could happen. Earth could get attacked in a totally different way/time than they remember...so it can't hurt to be careful. Now then...that's all I have to say, so if there is anything you want to see in the next chapter, review and let me know. I do take requests after all...see you all next time!**


	7. S1E06: The Four Great Races

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to work up. It was a pain in the rear-end to figure out how to work everything I was trying to do into it. But I think I managed well enough...and as you can tell by the chapter it revolves around the Asgard, Nox, Furlings, and Ancients. Though our time-traveling friends are involved too. Also, if you've noticed the 'S1E01' and so on in the chapter titles now...that relates to the new story title. I'm treating this story as a new SG series now, and we are currently in Season 1. I found that it is easier to plan out future chapters this way, and that's why I changed it...but on to a couple of reviews:**

**highlander348: Well, you get your wish in this chapter...like I said, give a request and I'll try to work it in.**

**edboy4926: No the name doesn't come from the show...it just fit the situation best.**

**Alec McDowell: Yeah, but if they rescued Random SG team number 12 it wouldn't have quite the effect. By saving Daniel they got a good first impression in. As for the Asgard and Tollan...I thought they would get along too, thus they are. As for your request...that will come in another chapter sadly, but it will make it in.**

**incognito: Sateda...the problem is we don't know when it was wiped out. Ronon could have been a runner for a very long time. If I can work it in I will, but I'm not sure. If anyone does know when Ronon's people were wiped out can you let me know?**

**AN: I would answer all your wonderful reviews, but I have to cut it short...here is the chapter:**

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Gaia (Nox Homeworld)**

**TNS _Prometheus_/Asgard ship _Valhalla_**

* * *

With a flash of light and pseudo-motion, two vessels dropped out of hyperspace. One was the newly re-christened TNS _Prometheus_. The other, was the far larger Asgard _Beliskner_ class cruiser _Valhalla_. As the two vessels powered their engines, they approached a brilliant green jewel hanging in the darkness of space. This planet was Gaia, homeworld of the only other surviving Great Race known to Earth…the Nox.

Looking at the pristine world brought up strong feelings from the crew of the Terran warship. The Nox had been good friends to them in the dark days of the Anti-Ori Resistance, their last friends in a hostile galaxy. But it also stirred similar feelings to seeing Earth again…the beautiful planet in front of them had been a burnt husk the last time they had seen it…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Heading home…it still feels weird to call the Nox planet home doesn't it?" John asked his team as the swirl of hyperspace flew by them._

_"Yes it does John. These people are very kind to offer us shelter from the Ori," Teyla replied._

_"Yeah, that's just how the Nox are. I don't think we've ever found such a peaceful race before," John said._

_"Of course not, who else are such pacifists when they have technology as advanced, if not more so, than the Asgard?" Rodney butted in._

_"If only they would use that tech to fight the Ori," Ronon added._

_"Let's just be thankful they let us stay on Gaia, shall we?" Caldwell said from his chair._

_That brought the discussion to a halt…at least until the human vessels dropped out of hyperspace. And the sight before them brought gasps of shock from them. The formerly beautiful and verdant green world was burning, and they could see the fires from orbit. And even worse…floating above the Nox world was a fleet of Ori motherships. All of them except a couple on guard duty were pumping golden beams of energy into the expanding firestorm…and targeting the Nox cities first. The fire was ruining the cloaks as the Nox tried to fight it. But no Nox weapons fire shot towards the Ori vessels…if the peaceful race even had weapons, they were still refusing to use them._

_"No…not them too…" John said, watching the horrible sight in front of him._

_"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Teyla asked, setting a hand on her friends shoulder._

_"No…we don't have enough Mark IX's to handle that many ships…and we could never run that blockade," Caldwell said, like the words were forced from his mouth._

_One of the guard motherships had noticed the human cruisers by this point, and was quickly accelerating towards them. With no other option, the two warships jumped into hyperspace, leaving behind the ruin of their last allies…_

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

And with that thought on their minds, the _Prometheus_ and its crew followed the _Valhalla_ towards Gaia. The large blue vessel had sent a message beforehand, and it was hoped the Nox still had the old Great Race Alliance codes in their systems. It had been centuries since the Asgard or Furlings had communicated with them after all.

_"_Prometheus _this is Aesir commander of the _Valhalla _the Nox have cleared your crew to beam down. I will be joining you in the Nox capital,"_ the Asgard captain said.

"We read you _Valhalla_, we are ready to beam down our diplomats now," Pendergast replied, before cutting the connection and turning to his temporary guests.

"We are ready to beam down Colonel," Narim said, adjusting his vest.

"Yep, we're ready when you are," Ambassador Janet Kerensky added.

Pendergast nodded, and beamed the two diplomats and their escorts down to the surface. A beam of white light from the nearby _Beliskner_ confirmed that Aesir had done the same. Now it was in the hands of the people on the surface…

With a flash of white light, a group of people appeared in the middle of one of the Nox floating cities. As the Terran group recovered from their beaming, they saw a large group of curious people staring at them. All of them were Nox, as evidenced by their unique clothing and the twigs that seemed to grow in their hair. One in particular stepped forward, and looked over the Terran group.

"Are you from Earth? We have not seen them in a long time," the Nox woman said.

"They were originally from Earth, but no longer. We have a lot to discuss Lya," Aesir said, stepping forward.

The Nox woman, now identified as Lya, nodded her head, "It is a pleasure to see you Aesir, it has been far too long. The years have not been kind to you I see."

The Asgard blinked his large eyes, "No they have not. I see no difference in your people; you are much the same as when we last met."

"Thank you my friend. Now, follow me to our meeting room," Lya said with a warm smile on her face.

Aesir followed the Nox without hesitation, while the joint Tollan/Terran group looked between each other, shrugged, and followed along after the diminutive alien. As they walked, the group took in the majesty of the Nox city. Even when they had been living on Gaia to hide from the Ori, they had rarely been able to visit the majestic flying cities. And they were decidedly enjoying the opportunity now, and they felt more at ease than they had in a long time. Something about the way that the Nox merged technology and nature just relaxed the Terrans.

As for the smaller Tollan group…they were wide-eyed, despite their own technological achievements. The Nox had managed to merge nature and technology, something the Tollans wished they had been able to do on their former homeworld. Maybe if they had Tollan would still be a stable and beautiful world…in any case, it reinforced their objective of not making the same mistakes on Tollana. The more scientific minded members of the delegation even started to wonder if they might get the Nox to teach them how to use their technology, to improve Tollana.

Soon enough though, the group reached the Nox meeting room. Four large flags decorated the walls, a blue flag for the Terran group, showing the Point of Origin for Terra Nova, Orion's Belt. The Asgard had a red flag with a Norse Rune emblazoned on it, while the Tollan had an orange flag with a Mayan temple. Finally, the Nox had a bright green flag with a tree stitched into it. Sitting underneath their respective flags the delegations got to the point of why they were there.

"The Nox welcome you to our world, and request to know why this meeting was called," Lya started.

"On behalf of the Asgard High Council, I was sent here to renew our former Alliance," Aesir stated calmly.

"The Nox would welcome a chance to renew our friendship with the Asgard race," Lya nodded.

Narim took that chance to talk, "The Tollan would also like an alliance with the Nox. We have heard much about your race and would appreciate a chance to share our knowledge."

"What do the Tollan have to offer in return?" the Nox woman asked.

"We are told you do not use weapons correct?" Narim asked, and at Lya's nod he continued, "In that case the most we can offer you is a trade partner and an ally against the Goa'uld."

Lya nodded again, but didn't say anything, though she did look expectantly at the Terran delegation. The group was still getting used to seeing the Nox alive again, so they didn't notice the look right away. But as soon as they did, Kerensky cleared her throat, before beginning to talk.

"As Aesir explained, we are from Earth, but our new homeworld is called Terra Nova. We came here hoping to gain an ally in our war against the Goa'uld, just like the Tollan," the Russian woman said.

"If you are allies with the Asgard, and from Earth…then you know we do not fight anyone, even the Goa'uld," Lya pointed out.

Kerensky nodded, "And we realize that. We are not asking you to help us fight the Goa'uld, but we would like to have you as our ally in order to help our wounded."

Lya nodded herself and then turned to Aesir, "And the Asgard are helping them with this war?"

"We will aid the Terrans after the Replicators in our home galaxy are defeated. And I can assure you that the Terrans are not going to ask you for your technology," Aesir answered.

"I was not worried about that. Even SG-1 did not request our technology. The Nox call for a recess while we discuss the Tollan and Terran proposals," Lya said, standing up and moving for the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Ida Galaxy**

**Asgard/Replicator border zone**

* * *

While the discussions with the Nox were going on, a battle-group approached the border of Replicator controlled space. There were several Asgard warships, all _Beliskner _class, though only a couple had the new ARG modifications. Floating in the middle of the fleet, and looking almost like a lamb amongst wolves, was the comparatively tiny _Daedalus_. All of these ships were heading in as the first hunter-killer fleet in the Asgard's war with the Replicators. Their mission was simple…guard the ARG equipped ships, and said ships would tackle any and all Replicator warships.

With the advent of the new Anti-Replicator weapons, the Asgard had changed strategy for the first time since the war began. Instead of holding back and protecting their holdings, they were taking the war to the Replicators and taking back their ships.

But the key to that plan was the _Daedalus_. While its shields were weaker than the Asgard warships, the smaller Terran cruiser was much more maneuverable. So the plan was to send it ahead of the main fleet to soften up the Replicators before the larger and slower Asgard vessels joined the battle.

Of course, that led to some problems, but they had been mostly solved now. And the bridge crew of the Terran cruiser was ready to start their mission.

"Do we have the coordinates?" Caldwell asked from his chair.

"Yes sir…ready to jump on your command," Major Louis replied with a slight French accent.

_"Attention, we are jumping into Replicator territory, all hands to battlestations. This will be our hardest battle since the Ori, I need all of you to give 100 percent,"_ Caldwell's voice rang out through the cruisers speakers.

All over the ship, the crew was running to their stations. They knew how important this mission was, because the Replicators were the only reason the Asgard Fleet had been unable to aid them against the Ori. If they succeeded in this mission they could stop that from happening, and keep the Asgard in one piece. But that didn't change just how risky this was…the Replicator ships were all more powerful than the Asgard equivalent, and that meant that the _Daedalus _was at a severe disadvantage. But as the blue tunnel of hyperspace enveloped the cruiser, they all knew what their job was…and they were not going to fail.

As the small ship vanished into the grey hyperspace portal, a single Asgard watched from the bridge of his ship. That Asgard was Thor, and he had been thinking about the Terrans as he watched their ship prepare for the battle. And he liked what he saw…the Terrans reminded Thor of their progenitors, the Ancients. They had the same sense of justice, and came to the aid of their friends much like the Ancients had.

"They are proving to be worth successors to the Ancients…it may be time to declare a Fifth Race," Thor said to himself as he watched his fleet prepare to follow the human vessel.

"Indeed they are my friend, but the Furlings and Nox have to agree with us first," another Asgard said.

"I am aware of that Odin. However, the Furlings have not been in contact with us even longer than the Nox," Thor reminded him.

Odin nodded slightly, "Our scout vessels are still searching for our old allies. And Aesir will contact the Nox soon."

Thor nodded himself, and then went back to silently watching his fleet. The coming battle would help decide if the Terrans (and by extension Earth and the Tollan) were ready to become the Fifth Race. A small part of Thor was hopeful that they would. The void the Ancients left behind had yet to be filled, the Asgard couldn't relate to the primitive beings of the Milky Way without hiding behind holograms, the Furlings had vanished, and the Nox didn't leave their homeworld. It was time for a new race to take up the mantle of guarding the Milky Way, and the Asgard were hopeful that the humans could take up that mantle…

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

* * *

While the Asgard and Nox were reconnecting with each other, and in the case of the former, launching the largest offensive since the first war with the Goa'uld, another race was watching these events. They had been absent from galactic events for nearly one thousand years, aside from small actions like helping the Tollan ancestors escape from Earth. But they still had probes watching events in their former territory, along with their ally's lands.

It pained them to watch the Asgard be pushed back by the Replicators, but they were unable to aid their ally. The rise of the Goa'uld was even worse…the Nox had abandoned the galaxy and fled to their homeworld, leaving the humans to their fate. And it didn't help that the Goa'uld desecrated the homes of the Ancients, stealing their technology and using it to play god to the younger races. It was absolutely sickening to watch.

But the Third Race had their own problems to deal with. They had, until recently, been fighting their own war. Their enemy had been just as dangerous as the Replicators, and it had taken centuries to defeat. And the war had left them drained and unable to leave their new galaxy. The Third Race had been powerful once, but that was before they had lost so many ships and men to their enemy.

It was to their eternal regret that they had been unable to help their allies, and they considered themselves responsible for the rise of the Goa'uld and the damage done to the Asgard. So when the sensors the Ancients had built for them detected the arrival of two damaged ships, the Third Race had known even before the Asgard had. They had quickly vectored probes to Tollan, the home of their children, for lack of a better word. Once there the probe had cloaked and moved towards the planet. Seeing how devastated Tollan was hard to look at. It looked like yet another failure…but that wasn't why the probe had been dispatched.

As it neared the two odd looking vessels, it became clear that something was wrong here. There was a curious energy wake surrounding the ships, and it wasn't the residue of hyperspace travel. In fact, it strongly resembled a device that the Ancients had forbidden…a time-travel device that had a tendency to create alternate realities. It had been banned ever since the First Race had found that out, and it was only because of that ban that the Third Race possessed the sensors needed to identify its usage.

But these ships were clearly not Ancient in design, they were far too primitive. They also seemed to be using Asgard technology, in the form of their shields, transporters, and hyperdrives. That was interesting to the probe, as the Asgard had never been known to share their technology, not even with their allies. So these unknown people were floating over the ruined homeworld of the Third Race's children, using forbidden Ancient technology, and what looked like stolen Asgard technology. This would require further observation. So the probe latched onto the hull of the larger warship and used its cloak to blend in with the gunmetal grey armor. After the vessel jumped into hyperspace the probe lost telemetry, due to the different dimension that is hyperspace.

That didn't worry the Third Race observers however…they expected that to happen. What they didn't expect was the ships to come out of hyperspace and send a transmission…

_"This is Narim, second in command of the Tollan Gate Team. We were rescued by two ships of the Tau'ri of Earth. They have generously taken us home and would like to open talks between our people."_

The last thing the observers had expected to hear was the voice of one of their children…and what was more disturbing was who the ships belonged to. While it had been a long time since the Third Race had fought the Goa'uld, their language was still loaded into the translators…and even if it wasn't, they knew the name 'Earth' well enough. The former homeworld of the Ancients, Terra, renamed by the current Human population…how had they developed space travel without the probes knowing?

But then the observers remembered…these ships used the Ancient time-travel device, and Asgard technology. It was highly doubtful that Earth possessed space vessels at this time. But it did spike more curiosity as to when these ships were from. So the probe continued to observe the vessels, from their meeting with the Asgard, where they fought the Replicators to a standstill, to protecting Earth from a Goa'uld attack. And it even saw them start a new colony.

This brought hope to the Third Race…when they were finally ready to return to the Milky Way, they could do it in the hopes of gaining a new ally and reconnecting with their children. And they could reclaim their former name…the Furling Empire.

* * *

**Somewhere on the Higher Plane**

**Ascended Meeting Room**

* * *

While the lower races were going on with their lives, everything they were doing was being watched by the Ancients. The former First Race had drastically shrunk in size. What had before been the largest Empire in the known universe was now represented by a relative handful, no more than a few hundred thousand.

The leaders of that group were now meeting to discuss the changes going on in the lower plane. It took a lot to get them to gather, and one of them was very nervous knowing one of his devices was the reason. That man was Janus…a Lantean scientist, who had ascended recently by the Ancient standards.

_Someone found my time-travel device and are using it to change the timeline…this can't be happening,_ the former Lantean thought as the rest of the Ascended Ancients, both Alteran and Lantean, filed into the room.

Most of them wore expressions of disinterest, only here because they were summoned. A few of them sent openly hostile looks at Janus, as he was the source of this meeting. Only a handful gave Janus pitying looks, and only a couple actually looked at him like they were happy to see him.

"Janus, step forward," one of the hostile Ancients said amplifying his voice.

"Yes High Councilor," the scientist said, moving into the center of the room.

"You are aware of why you were called before the Council, correct?" the man asked.

Janus nodded, "Yes I am…two human ships used my device to travel back from the future and are changing the timeline."

Even the disinterested members of the group looked up at that. It was their highest law not to interfere on the lower plains, and the humans using Janus' device were doing something that only Ascended should be able to.

"Is this true?" one of the _others_ asked.

"Yes it is. And we shall decide what to do with these humans," the first man replied.

Several of the Ancients gave looks of disgust at those words…they couldn't just interfere on the lower plane because of a couple of human ships…could they? One of them spoke up against that even.

"High Councilor, you know our laws forbid interfering with the lesser races, and these humans are not doing anything to justify our action. As near as we can tell they are only fighting the Goa'uld and helping our allies…something we don't care to do anymore," Oma Desala said.

"We are well aware of that Oma. That is the only reason we have not intervened yet," the first man chastised his fellow Ancient.

"Then what are we going to do about them High Councilor?" Morgan Le Fey asked.

"We will continue to observe the humans, and move to limit the damage to the timeline. So long as they don't attack our allies or enslave our children we shall not interfere in their movements," the man replied.

The other Ancients nodded, and moved back to what they had been doing. But now they had an actual job to do…watch their wayward children.

* * *

**AN: And there was the chapter. Was it good? I wasn't sure exactly how to introduce the Furlings/Ancients, so I hope I did a good job with them. That being said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review on the way out. Remeber, request something and I'll do my best to work it in.**

**And now for a preview ala TV shows:**

_**Next Time on Stargate Redemption: The Asgard Fleet and the TNS **_**Daedalus_ move aganist the Replicator menace, pushing the Asgard's hated enemy back to its homeworld. Back in the Milky Way, the talks with the Nox continue, and all there hope for a peaceful outcome, but will the Nox ally with the upstart humans? And on Earth, the SGC is getting closer to finding out who the mysterious 'Terra Novans' are. While the investigation continues, the civilians start to notice their missing family members...how will they react to the situation...and who is watching in the shadows to see the results?_**

**_Find out in the next exciting episode of Stargate Redemption: The Missing Ones_**


	8. S1E07: The Missing Ones

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to work up...again. I had problems figuring out exactly how to work it, and in the end I had to take out the Asgard/Daedalus part since I couldn't get it to fit in with the rest of the chapter. But at least its out now right? Now, moving on to review replies:**

**chain reader: Yeah, the foreknowledge will come in handy. Its not a complete record, but they'll use what they have. As for your suggestions...I have plans for Egeria and Reese, but sadly Heliopolis is already gone by this point.**

**Michaelwillmc: Yeah, they are going to do something about Egeria eventually. Right now they are making sure they are capable of producing Tretonin...to take Egeria without that ability would doom the Pangarans...which is something the Terran's don't want to do. But they will rescue Egeria as soon as they are able to.**

**highlander348: Yeah, the Ancients are a bunch of buttholes...what else is new? I'm glad you liked me including Oma and Morgan...lets just say they (along with Janus) will have parts in this story. Not sure exactly how active they will be, but they are important to the story.**

**Incognito: In that case, I'll have a ship visit Sateda and see about saving it. Maybe the chapter after next (already have plans for the next one).**

**AN: And now we move on to the chapter...oh, and I know that you didn't review Alec McDowell...but your request to see the families of the Time Travellers is in this chapter. Now lets get to said chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it:**

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**P34-353J**

**Several months after Apophis attacked**

* * *

It had been several months since Apophis had attempted to attack Earth, and been stopped by SG-1 and the Terra Novans. Since that date, a lot had happened both on and off Earth. SG-1 had continued to be the forefront of Earth's presence in the galaxy at large, and they had been through a lot. Soon after the attack, the team had been searching planets for evidence of the Terrans. But they had come under Goa'uld attack, and when Sam had stayed back to help one of the locals she had been possessed by a Goa'uld…or at least what they had thought was a Goa'uld. It turned out to be Jolinar of Malkshur, a Tok'ra.

That incident had left scars on the young Stargate program, as it marked one of the few times a member of the program had been possessed by a symbiote. But it did show that not all Goa'uld are the same, as Jolinar had sacrificed herself to save Sam. Not long after that, the team had been called back to Cimmeria, the planet where they had first learned of the Asgard. They had been planning on returning eventually anyway, since the Asgard had been the ones to help the Terrans against the Goa'uld.

But circumstances intervened, and they had returned to Cimmeria, not to explore, but to defend it from the Goa'uld, Heru'ur. For a while it had seemed like they didn't have the power to defeat the large army that the System Lord had brought to Cimmeria, but Sam and Daniel had journeyed to the Hall of Thor's might, and contacted the Asgard. The surprise came when the hologram of a Viking warrior changed into that of an alien that resembled the Roswell grays…and the fact that a human man with a uniform that resembled their own was standing next to him.

Thor had seemed shocked that the Hammer was destroyed, while the human, most likely a Terran, looked unusually guilty. After all, it hadn't been them who had destroyed the device, but SG-1. But after explaining the situation, Thor had transported Gairwyn, away from the two SG-1 members, and sent them back to the forest. Daniel and Sam recognized the means of transportation as the one used on Daniel after the attack on Earth, which confirmed at least one part of the Terrans story.

After joining back up with their team, SG-1 was forced to surrender or let the Cimmerians die with them. With little choice in the matter, the team surrendered and was taken by the Jaffa towards the three pyramids that Heru'ur was building in the distance. Before they could arrive however, two vessels descended into the atmosphere. One was a massive blue-grey vessel, which was an Asgard mothership according to Teal'c. The other vessel looked distinctly different. A dull grey color, it resembled the ship that had rescued Daniel, the _Prometheus_. This vessel was more streamlined however, and it seemed larger.

Both the Asgard, and what SG-1 assumed was a Terran ship, moved over the pyramids. Flashes of white light, along with a strange noise, emanated from the warships, disintegrating all signs of the Goa'uld from the area. Before long, the Asgard warship started to leave the planet, after beaming down Gairwyn who explained the situation to SG-1. The smaller gray warship didn't leave right away though…it seemed almost reluctant to leave, which was odd to say the least. But in the end, the vessel lit up its engines and followed the larger Asgard warship.

SG-1 then left Cimmeria and returned to Earth, knowing that the Asgard and the Terrans were out there, protecting at least some worlds from the Goa'uld. After that incident, it had returned to life as usual at the SGC. At least until today…the day that they finally hoped to meet the Tok'ra.

"Sand everywhere…at least it isn't trees," Jack O'Neill said, as his team stepped through the Stargate on their latest mission.

"It makes sense sir, after all, would the Tok'ra want to be found by the Goa'uld? A desert planet is a lot easier to hide on," Sam pointed out, walking out from the Stargate.

"Yeah, well, are you sure the Tok'ra are even here?" Jack asked.

"As sure as I can be sir. The memories are still hazy, but I remember this place," Sam answered.

"I wonder just how long the Tok'ra have been here," Daniel said, looking at the never-ending sand dunes.

"Who knows…so any idea where we should go Carter?" Jack asked.

Sam looked off into the distance, and shrugged, "I don't know sir. Jolinar's memories weren't clear enough."

Jack sighed, adjusted his hat, and said, "Okay then…we'll go that way."

And with that, the Colonel set off in a random direction. With shrugs, the rest of SG-1 followed after him. They walked across the sand, seeing nothing in the distance. It seemed like the planet genuinely was empty…even Abydos had more signs of life than this. But just as it seemed like there was no life, the group was ambushed by several people, all wielding Goa'uld weaponry, and dressed in tan clothing.

"Halt! Set down your weapons and don't resist," one of the men said, pointing his staff at SG-1.

Said team had moved into a circle and were pointing their own weapons back at the other group.

"Are these the Tok'ra, Captain? Because they aren't very friendly," Jack said, pointing his MP5 at the other group's leader.

"I'm not sure sir…wait, Martouf?" Sam said, recognizing one of the men.

"Wait, do I know you?" 'Martouf' replied, looking shocked that Sam knew his name.

Sam smiled slightly at recognizing one of the men, "You don't know me, but you do know Jolinar."

Martouf looked even more shocked, "Jolinar? How do you know her…is she with you?"

Before Sam could answer, Jack cut her off, "While I'm sure it's nice to talk about Jolinar, can we get back on topic?"

"Right…you are the Tok'ra correct?" Daniel asked when Sam didn't.

"Yes, we are Tok'ra…how do you know of us?" the Tok'ra leader asked back.

"We know of you thanks to Jolinar…it's how we knew to find you here," Sam replied.

Martouf took the leader away after hearing that, and it seemed like they were arguing about something. While that was going on, SG-1 just stood off to the side and waited for something new. Soon enough, the Tok'ra came back over, not looking happy.

"We will take you to see our leaders. Nothing more will be done until then," the leader said.

"Okay, take us to your leader then," Jack replied, with a grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Gaia**

**Nox Meeting Room**

* * *

While the Tau'ri had been busy exploring the Galaxy and fighting the Goa'uld, the _Prometheus _and its crew had been stuck at Gaia. The meeting with the Nox had been dragging on for months now, the Second Race proving remarkably difficult to negotiate with. They were nice, and willing to listen to any suggestions, which made the Nox much easier to deal with than the Goa'uld, but they were proving to be just as stubborn**.**

The talks had been deadlocked on several issues for those long months. First, the status of Terran territory, which the Nox were not recognizing. They considered the territory taken from the Goa'uld by force to be illegitimate gains that should be returned to their original inhabitants…not the Goa'uld, but the humans who first lived there. The second problem was technology trading. The Terran's knew better than to ask the Nox for their technology, but the Tollan wanted help in building a Stargate for Tollana…so as to stay off the Goa'uld's radar.

The Nox had told the Tollan they wouldn't help by sharing their technology, and suggested that the Asgard could help. The problem with that was simple…smart as they are, the Asgard do not have the knowledge to build a Stargate, unlike the Nox. What was confusing to the Terran's was the fact that the Nox had helped the Tollan build a Stargate in their original timeline when they barely knew them. Something was off here, but they had yet to figure it out, and it didn't help that there were other issues to deal with.

Namely the alliance…the Nox hadn't allied with any race since the Asgard had joined the original Alliance, so many years ago. Just like the other Great Races (sans the Furlings) the Nox were very slow to change, and the idea of allying with races as young as the Tollan and Terran's was not easy to stomach. Some of the Nox were open to the idea of allowing the humans to use their planet for a place to recover from battles, so long as they didn't have to fight themselves. The problem was those who didn't want to help such a young race. Their isolation had served them well in the past, and they didn't see a reason to change things.

Thus the situation the meeting was in now, as the groups filed into the meeting room yet again. But the Nox had said this was the last day of the meetings, so if the humans were going to succeed in their goals, they had to do it now.

As the various delegations sat down, Lya turned to the Tollan group first.

"We have considered the Tollan proposal, and our answer remains the same. We cannot give you any of our technology," the Nox woman said.

"We are not asking for your technology, just help in building a Stargate that is off the main network," Narim replied.

"Aesir, are the Asgard unable to help the Tollan?" Lya asked, turning to her old friend.

"We are not capable of helping the Tollan build a Stargate. The Alteran's never shared the knowledge with our people," Aesir answered in a typical Asgard monotone.

"If we had any other option we would take it. But to our knowledge only the Nox are capable of helping us," Narim added.

Lya nodded…they were rehashing an old argument, but the Nox woman had to ask Aesir again, in case his people had time to look through what they possessed of the Ancient Repository for information on building a Stargate. Only the Nox possessed that knowledge as the second oldest of the Great Races and even then because the Ancients had known they wouldn't misuse the knowledge.

"Since the Asgard are unable to help the Tollan, the Nox will help build a Stargate. But we will not share the knowledge of how to do it," the Nox Ambassador said.

Narim nodded, and turned the meeting over to Kerensky, who now had to argue in favor the Terran's goals.

"The Terran Delegation would like to be recognized," Kerensky started, and at a nod from Lya, started her argument, "We are still against the Nox suggestion to relinquish the territory we have gained from the Goa'uld. If we abandon those worlds they will be taken back by the System Lords."

"But by holding those worlds they are more open to attack than they ever were before. A powerful System Lord can protect them from minor Goa'uld," Lya pointed out.

"That may be true, but they would go back to being slaves of the Goa'uld. The only System Lord that would treat them even moderately well is Yu, and his territory is on the other side of the Galaxy," Kerensky pointed out herself, "We can defend those worlds better than the Goa'uld can, and allow the humans and Jaffa to live their lives free and safe."

"The Nox cannot agree to an alliance if you insist on taking worlds as your own," Lya said, even though she personally agreed with Kerensky, "If the Terran's want to protect their populations, they should be moved to Terra Nova and allowed to settle there."

Kerensky shook her head, "Terra Nova lacks the infrastructure to take such a rapid population boom. We are struggling to feed the liberated peoples as it is."

"The Nox would be willing to aid the Terran's in feeding their population, if they give up their hold on their new worlds. We cannot support worlds taken by force," Lya replied.

Kerensky was very tempted to sigh right then. The Nox were being very difficult. They were supposed to be enemies of the Goa'uld, yet they wouldn't let the Terran's fight them from forward bases. But they needed the Nox support…so some concessions would have to be made.

"The Terran's agree to move the populations of the conquered worlds to Terra Nova, on the condition that the Nox help our people," the Russian woman said softly.

"The Nox will help provide food for the Terran people, and along with the Asgard, will build new homes for the relocated humans and Jaffa," Lya replied, happy that they had finally gotten past that stumbling block.

"Our final request remains an alliance against the Goa'uld," Kerensky said.

"And you are well aware of the Nox answer to that proposal. We will not fight, not even against the Goa'uld," Lya said, almost like she was scolding a child.

Aesir chose that moment to speak up again, "You would not even help the Asgard in our age-old Alliance? We are searching for the Furlings, and plan on reviving the Four Great Race's Alliance, but we require the Nox to support our efforts."

Lya turned to her friend, "It is not that alliance we are referring to Aesir. The Nox are more than willing to renew our alliance with your people, and the Furlings, should they be found. The Terran's and Tollan however, we cannot ally with to fight the Goa'uld."

"We are not asking you to fight for us Lya. We are well aware of the Nox stance on that issue, and all we request is a safe haven, and a place to rest our forces," Kerensky said for what felt like the hundredth time.

Once again, Lya turned to Aesir, gauging the Asgard's reaction and seeing if he agreed with what the Terran's were saying. At a nod that no one but another Great Race would recognize, the Nox woman turned back to the Terran.

"We will agree to this Alliance on the condition that no Nox be asked to serve aboard a Terran or Tollan warship against their will. We will provide medical assistance, and a safe haven, nothing more," Lya said clearly.

"The Terran Delegation agrees to the Nox proposal, and we hope this is the start of a long-lasting friendship between our people," Kerensky replied, standing up and offering her hand to Lya.

Lya looked at the hand, and took it, not knowing the meaning of the Earth gesture. Her hand was moved up and down by Kerensky, in a typical handshake. And after several months of work, an old Alliance was reformed with the Asgard, and a new one built with the Terrans and Tollan.

* * *

**Milky Way**

**Earth**

**Washington DC**

* * *

All around the Capital city of the United States of America, posters were popping up. They all bore a simple message…where were our friends and family? Several months ago, a couple hundred people had vanished from all over Earth, but most from the United States. And a lot of those people were military, so their families had migrated to DC to find answers, and upon the Military's silence had taken to putting up posters.

It wasn't like they had much choice…most of the families lacked the resources needed to launch a true investigation. But the posters had done their job, and been noticed by someone who _did_ have the money. And they had started to gather the families of the 'missing ones' from all over Earth. The reason behind this was simple…figure out who was missing, and when exactly they had gone missing.

The family doing this was the Sheppard family…rich industrialists, who had their son vanish while on a mission with the Air Force. Because of their position, they were the only family that could afford to start an investigation, and they did so by gathering the other families. Mark Sheppard, the head of the family had quite often called his son a failure though…but the love of a parent meant that the moment he had vanished (without the Air Force telling them anything) brought him to this point. He regretted not telling his son what he actually meant to him, and was determined to make up for it.

And because of that, he was now sitting on a stage, surrounded by the other families. As they filed in, Sheppard noticed the men and women had taken to wearing patches with their countries flag and a picture of the missing one. By far the most common one was the American flag, with Canada and Russia in second. This was odd in that those three countries had never run any joint military operations, which could explain a lot of the missing people.

Once the theater was full, Sheppard stood up and looked out over the large gathering. A lot of the families had only sent one or two people, but even with that there were at least several hundred people crowding the room.

"Hello everyone, I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you all to arrive here," the gray-haired man started.

Up to that point there had been a conversation going in the audience, but they stopped at that moment, to allow Sheppard to talk.

Clearing his throat, the industrialist continued, "I know you are all wondering why I called you here…but it is simple really. You have all lost someone dear to you, a brother, sister, son, daughter…whatever the name, it was someone important. I too have suffered that loss. My son, John Sheppard, has gone missing while on a mission for the Air Force, and they refuse to divulge what happened to him."

The murmurs picked back up at those words. That sounded exactly like what had happened to everyone else who had lost someone that was in the military. It wasn't as bad for the non-Americans, but they still weren't told what had happened to their family members and friends.

Once the talking quieted down again, Sheppard resumed his speech, "I know how hard it is to get any information out of the government, whether you are American, Canadian, Russian, Chinese, or any other country out there. I also know you lack the resources to look on your own, which is why I called you all here today."

When Sheppard finished saying that, a hand rose up in the audience. When Sheppard looked, he saw a young woman with long brown/blonde hair. She wore a Canadian flag with a picture of what looked like her brother on it, and looked exhausted.

"Mr. Sheppard, we have been looking for months, what do you have to offer us that can help?" the woman asked.

"I have the resources to fund actual investigations into the government Miss…" Sheppard said, not knowing who he was talking to.

"Miller, Jean Miller. I have heard that you are the owner of a large company Mr. Sheppard, but you can't possibly have the resources to dig into more than one government," the woman, now identified as Jean Miller, Rodney McKay's sister, replied.

"You are correct Miss Miller; even I do not possess the ability to look outside the American Government. That is why I called you all here…I believe if we pool all of our resources and knowledge we would be able to search more efficiently and find our answers," Sheppard said, looking out over the audience.

Several members of the group looked dubious at those words. They had tried their hardest to get their respective governments to give them some answers but nothing they had done had worked. How likely would getting more money to throw at the problem help? But what did they really have to lose?

"I know you are wondering if my suggestion will help…but trust me it will. I have worked with the government before, and know how to get answers. If you want to help, please sign your name to the petition my wife has set up at the foot of the stage. If you don't trust me, or don't have any way to help, then please leave now and we will still contact you with any news," Sheppard finished.

About a quarter of the large group left the building, while the rest walked forward to sign the petition. All of them were hoping that this would finally get them the answers they so desperately needed. What none of them noticed however was a small group of men in dark clothing watching from the upper floor. They were from the NID, and had been sent here to gather information. The Intelligence Agency had no more idea of what was going on than the civilians, but they suspected it had something to do with the SGC…who were denying any knowledge of the incident. So the Agency had sent out feelers into the 'missing ones' families and organizations to figure out what was going on, and hopefully use the knowledge as leverage against the SGC…

* * *

**Tok'ra World**

**Tunnel System**

**Sometime later**

* * *

"Nice tunnels you got here," Jack said, looking at the blue-gray walls surrounding his team.

"They are designed this way to avoid detection by the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra do not openly fight the System Lords, so we must hide our bases in tunnels much like these," Martouf replied, escorting the group to the High Council.

"Makes sense, if you don't have the military power to fight the Goa'uld," Sam said, watching the Tok'ra personnel walk by.

"I have never heard of the Tok'ra openly engaging the Goa'uld in battle," Teal'c added.

Jack snorted, "Of course not, because that's _our_ job."

"And the Terran's," Daniel pointed out, not noticing Martouf flinch slightly at the mention of the mysterious humans.

"Oh yeah, them too," Jack replied with a shrug.

"We have arrived at the Meeting Chamber," Martouf said, gesturing at a large (by Tok'ra standards) room.

When SG-1 stepped into the room, they saw a large table, with several Tok'ra seated at it. Their guards filed in after them and took up places guarding the room, while the Tau'ri group looked over their hosts. It seemed like a small group of Tok'ra though…there were only a handful of councilors, fewer of them than the number of System Lords.

"SG-1, I would like to introduce you to Garshaw of Belote, our current High Councilor," Martouf said, gesturing at a dark haired woman who was seated in an offshoot of the current room.

"Nice to meet ya," Jack said as the woman walked into the room.

Daniel and Sam gave more reserved greetings, while Teal'c looked slightly surprised at who they were talking to.

"O'Neill, Garshaw is the most hunted Goa'uld in history, her bounty is immense," the stoic Jaffa said.

**"I am not Goa'uld!" **Garshaw shot back the moment she heard what Teal'c said**, "I welcome you to our base SG-1 of the Tau'ri…but do not mistake us for Goa'uld. We are nothing like the System Lords and their servants."**

"We apologize…we have never met a Tok'ra before, aside from Jolinar," Sam said, trying to keep the peace.

**"Yes, so Martouf informed me. Is Jolinar alright? She has been out of contact with our group for months,"** Garshaw asked, worry showing in her host's face.

"Unfortunately no…she was killed saving my life from an Ashrak attack," Sam said, hanging her head slightly.

Garshaw sighed, **"So we feared…Jolinar was one of our best agents, of course the Goa'uld would send an Ashrak after her eventually. At least she gave her life for a worthy cause, for we have heard of your actions SG-1."**

"You have? I mean, the Terran's said we were well known but still…" Daniel said, somewhat surprised by that news.

Again, the Tok'ra flinched at the mention of the Terran's, but this time it didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong? Have the Terran's attacked you or something?" Jack asked.

**"No they have not, but their actions against the Goa'uld have endangered our plans,"** Garshaw replied, **"But that is not the purpose of this meeting…for what reason have you come to the Tok'ra?"**

Sam stepped forward, "You know we are fighting the Goa'uld, and we know you are enemies of the System Lords...knowing that we would like to request an Alliance in pursuit of our common goals."

Garshaw didn't show any outward surprise at that, **"I see…what do you have to offer the Tok'ra in favor of such an alliance?"**

"We have resources and manpower to offer, but we do not have any technology you would be interested in," Sam replied.

Garshaw nodded, **"I will need to bring your request to the rest of the Council. Martouf will take you to your quarters for the duration of your stay at our base."**

SG-1 nodded, and followed the Tok'ra man to their temporary quarters. What no one at the base knew though was that unlike the first time this meeting had happened, the Goa'uld attack that forced them to leave was headed off by a Terran warship…

* * *

**Several Lightyears from Tok'ra Base**

**TNS _Atlas_**

* * *

"The Ha'tak's are dropping out of hyperspace now sir," a young Kitarin (one of the worlds liberated from the Goa'uld) said.

"Good job Ensign," the Captain of the TNS _Atlas_ replied.

The vessel they were aboard was the newest addition to the Terran fleet. It was the result of the design Rodney had been working on with the Asgard, and thus was a very powerful warship. While still adhering to the compact yet powerful design philosophy of the older 303/304 designs, this vessel was built from the start with energy weapons. In this case, the weapon was a Tollan Ion Cannon, modified by the Asgard.

It made the _Atlas_ more powerful than the _Daedalus, _but more difficult to manufacture. That is why this was its first battle test, defending the Tok'ra base from the Goa'uld. It was imperative that the negotiations with SG-1 went forward, and just like the attack on Earth, the Terran's couldn't rely on luck. So the _Atlas_ had been sent to intercept the Ha'taks before they could be detected by the Tok'ra.

"Power up the shields and Ion Cannons. Time to blow up some Goa'uld," the Captain said.

The crew nodded, and set to work. Their vessel may be untested in a combat situation, but they were confident it would work. After all, it had been designed by Rodney, and built by the Asgard…the veterans of the Terrans knew that pedigree was the best they could get.

Thus, when the flash of hyperspace announced the arrival of two Goa'uld Ha'tak class vessels, the _Atlas _was ready and waiting for them. The gray warship shot forward towards the slowly moving pyramidal warships. These were first-generation Ha'taks, not as maneuverable as the later models, and it showed. But that didn't mean they were weak, as golden bolts lashed out at the Terran warship, making its shields flash blue as they absorbed the impact.

"Shields are holding at 90 percent," an Ensign called out.

"Fire the Ion Cannons," the Captain ordered.

With that order, blue bolts flew out from the 'wings' of the _Atlas_ impacting on the shields of the Goa'uld warships…and phasing right through. It only took a handful of bolts to shatter the Goa'uld vessels, and leave the _Atlas_ alone in a field of debris. It wasn't even a challenge to fight older model Ha'taks anymore…the only worry was malfunctions on the mostly untested cruisers systems.

"Everything still in working order?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir, no damage to report," the damage control officer reported.

The Captain grinned at that, "Show's those Snake-heads that there's a new kid on the block…I've always wanted to say that! It feels so good to be able to deal with motherships so easily."

"Yes it does Captain O'Neill," the other officer replied.

"That it does Ensign Monroe, that it does," Captain Jack O'Neill replied with a grin…

* * *

**AN: Bet you weren't expecting THAT were you? I wonder how long it will take people to figure out what I'm doing here...in any case, I have some good news. While I can't post the tech sheet for the Atlas in the story, I have started a forum for Redemption and my other story A New Home. The link is here (delete the spaces):**

** www . fanfiction / myforums / SkywalkerT_65 / 2138499 /**

**AN: And now we are done with this chapter...please leave a review on the way out, and check out the Forum! (make sure to put the . net in the link)**


	9. S1E08: The Missing Ones, Part II

**AN: Sorry, sorry, SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long to get this chapter up. But preparing for college (and now _being_) at college was sapping my time. I hope you all are still here and able to review. That being said, here is the next chapter. And to those who wanted to see the Pegasus Galaxy...that's the first part of this chapter. I don't have time to do review replies...but if you have a question from the last chapter (and from this chapter) just put it in a review and I'll send a PM as soon as I can. Here we go:  
**

**EDIT: End of the chapter is fixed.  
**

* * *

**Pegasus Galaxy**

**TNS _Archimedes_**

**October 3rd, 1998**

* * *

While the _Atlas _was defending the Tok'ra base, the other ship that the Terrans had built since coming to the past was in Pegasus. This vessel strongly resembled the old _Prometheus_, though it was more bulky and carried more powerful weaponry. It was the BC-303B _Archimedes_, and it was the first ship to make a foray into Pegasus since the older _Daedalus_ had left it behind in its old timeline.

And it was a very important mission at that. Realizing that checking on Atlantis and gaining allies in Pegasus was a good idea, the _Archimedes_ had been towed by a _Beliskner_ to Pegasus and sent off to check on the city and gain what allies they could.

The first stop had obviously been Lantea, where the ship had seen Atlantis still submerged beneath the surface of the Lantean Sea. Not being able to beam down into the city, and being unwilling to use a gate and drain the power, the _Archimedes _continued on its journey after planting an Asgard satellite in orbit to watch over the system.

The ship had then moved on to check on other planets and peoples. First were the Athosians, who aside from Teyla being missing were okay. The Terran crew was sure that if Teyla had been with them, they would have had to find space on the ship for her people. As it is though, they moved on. The next group they found was the Travellers, and it was a much more peaceful meeting this time.

With a trade agreement reached, the _Archimedes_ continued on its way. They made a stop at 'The Tower' and freed its people, gaining the supply of drone weapons, the control chair, and the Jumpers. The first two were left behind for whenever Atlantis was raised from its watery grave, while four of the Jumpers were placed in the small hanger of the cruiser.

The Terran cruiser then moved on to searching for the _Aurora_. The crew had heard of this ships fate, and were determined to save it this time. So when they had eventually found the old Lantean cruiser, they searched top and bottom for any Wraith. Not finding any, the _Archimedes_ took the ship in tow (despite the vastly different sizes) and brought it back to Lantea. There it was slowly lowered to the mainland, and left there until the Terrans could get the resources to repair it and find a way to save the crew. But the whole operation had taken a month, considering towing a ship was slow at the best of times…and the _Aurora_ dwarfed the BC-303B.

So now beginning to run out of supplies, the cruiser had headed for Taranis, to gain supplies and the _Orion._ Once they had arrived, they had set about getting the Taranians to trade with them. Just like the first time around, the crew's knowledge of Ancient technology had allowed them access to the cruiser. But this time, the Terrans had managed to convince the Taranians to not rely so much on the shield, and thus keep the super-volcano from erupting as soon. Thankfully with that warning they had upwards of a decade to prepare, as the volcano wouldn't have erupted for eight years anyway.

Because of this, the Terrans were able to leave behind a small group of former Atlantis Expedition members, and an Asgard named Eir. The group had stayed behind to use the Lantean repair facilities to get the _Orion_ up and running again. It was hoped that by using the actual shipyard, the old cruiser would be better able to fight the Wraith when the time came…the Terrans weren't about to sacrifice the warship this time around. It was also hoped that once the ship was repaired, its cavernous cargo holds could be used (with Asgard transporters and other help) to move a disassembled shipyard to a new planet to keep it intact when the Taranis volcano inevitably erupted. And from there be used to repair the _Aurora_ and build new vessels.

Once that was done, the _Archimedes _continued on to its final destination…Sateda. The crew didn't have a definite date on when the planet had fell (Ronon didn't even know for sure) so they could only hope they arrived in time to save its people from the Wraith. And that was where the Terran cruiser found itself now, in orbit of a thankfully intact Sateda.

With that worry out of their minds, the crew was preparing to send one of the Jumpers down to talk to the population, and see about gaining them as allies against the Wraith.

"Is the Jumper ready yet?" Ronon asked, his need to see his people intact leading him to go on this mission.

"Not yet sir. Their power was depleted and even Eir wasn't sure if our generators would work for powering it. We need to test the engines and make sure they won't fail halfway into the atmosphere," one of the crew informed him.

Ronon grunted and nodded. He hadn't seen his people in over a decade…he could wait a little longer. But while the materials for the trip were being loaded onto the Jumper, the _Archimedes_ started to shake heavily. It didn't take long for Ronon to figure out what it was either…the only thing that made sense was that the Wraith had arrived and were attacking his world.

So ignoring the looks from the more inexperienced crew members, Ronon ran for the bridge, hearing the captain giving orders over the intercom.

_"Report to battlestaions…we are under attack by a Wraith cruiser. Repeat, report to battlestations, we are under attack by a Wraith cruiser."_

When the Satedan reached the bridge, he saw the blue shields of the _Archimedes_ being bombarded by equally blue bolts of plasma from the Wraith cruiser. While nowhere near as damaging or threatening as a Hive, a cruiser would still have been more than a match for the _Prometheus _that the _Archimedes_ so closely resembled. But the Terran built cruiser was more powerful than its Earth built counterpart…and it was showing its fangs at the Wraith that dared to attack Sateda.

"Fire the heavy railguns…target the Cruisers hangers," the Captain ordered, her voice remarkably calm, all things considered.

With a nod, the weapons officer fired off the new weapons mounted on the 303B. The heavy railguns were (as the name suggested) more powerful versions of the standard Tau'ri weapons littered across the cruisers hull. But these were far more powerful, if slower firing. When the shells hit the Wraith's organic hull, they tore through with little effort.

The heavy tungsten shells impacted on the launching Darts, and the docked fighters…detonating both, and causing a chain reaction that wrecked the Cruisers hanger, and left a gaping hull in its side. While the Wraith crew tried to compensate for this damage, the warship started to list to the side. Until the Terran cruiser fired a volley from its single Ion Cannon. While not as effective as it was against the Goa'uld, the weapon still carved massive holes in the Wraith vessel. It didn't take long before one of the shots found the reactor, making the Cruiser go up in a massive fireball that quickly dissipated as all the oxygen was eaten up.

With that skirmish done, the _Archimedes _diverted power to regenerating its shields…which had nearly buckled before the Wraith could be destroyed. While powerful, the Terran warships still weren't invincible, and some of the damage had bled through, delaying the launch of the Jumper even further. But Ronon just went back to the hanger and would wait as long as it took…his people were still alive and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Tok'ra World**

**October 4th, 1998**

**Tok'ra Base**

* * *

SG-1 had been at the Tok'ra base for a couple of days now. They hadn't really _done_ much though. The Tok'ra council still had yet to meet with them again, though Martouf had visited a couple of times and offered some information.

It seemed that a couple of Goa'uld Motherships had been approaching the planet, and the Tok'ra had been planning on evacuating. But then an unidentified warship had destroyed the vessels…meaning the Tok'ra no longer had to rush their evacuation. They were still leaving their current world, but it was a much slower process, and safer to boot.

But that didn't explain why they hadn't been allowed the meet the council…and it didn't help that Sam had been called away to see her father. Jacob Carter was near-death from cancer, and it wasn't looking good for him. So Sam had left with Jack, leaving SG-3 (who had come to recover her) alone with the remainder of SG-1, watching Tok'ra walk by their room carrying crates of supplies.

"Have they been doing this since you got here Dr. Jackson?" Colonel Makepeace asked.

Daniel turned away from watching the Tok'ra, "Yes they have. Apparently the Goa'uld discovered the base and were going to attack, but they were stopped before they could get here."

Makepeace raised an eyebrow, "Then why are they still leaving?"

"The Tok'ra are the most hated enemy of the Goa'uld Colonel Makepeace. The Goa'uld will not stop attacking them until they are destroyed," Teal'c answered this time.

"Very true," Makepeace said with a nod.

The group then went back to watching the Tok'ra move, until Garshaw stopped by.

**"You may aid us in moving our base if you wish. The Council will meet with you when Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter return,"** the Tok'ra leader said.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at Makepeace who shrugged and moved for the door, the rest of SG-3 in tow. Deciding that it was in their best interest to help the Tok'ra too, the two SG-1 members followed the other team and began to move crates. While they were doing that, Sam and Jack had returned from Earth with Jacob in tow.

"This is another planet? It just looks like the Sahara," Jacob said, weakly shielding his eyes.

"I know Dad…come on, we need to get you to the Tok'ra base," Sam said, taking hold of one of Jacob's arms and moving him towards the waiting Tok'ra sentries.

They continued walking to the base, Jacob stumbling every few steps. The cancer had weakened him to that extent, and it worried Sam. She didn't know if Selmak, the Symbiote the Tok'ra were offering, would be strong enough to save her father. Jack noticed that and flashed Sam a grin to try and reassure her.

"Come on Carter's, let's keep moving," Jack said with the grin on his face.

Sam shot him a half-hearted glare. She knew why he was acting out, and she hated that her feelings were that obvious. Worried about her father or not, she shouldn't be showing it in the middle of a mission…especially with the man in question right next to her. As they continued to walk, a familiar face ran up to greet them.

"Samantha, Colonel O'Neill! You have returned," Martouf shouted, walking up to the small group.

"Yes we have…Martouf this is my father, Jacob Carter. Dad, this is Martouf, one of the Tok'ra," Sam replied.

Jacob nodded weakly, "Nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too Mr. Carter. But we need to hurry, Selmak can't wait much longer," Martouf said, gesturing to a spot nearby.

When the little group stood in that spot, the rings from the Tok'ra base shot up and enveloped them in a golden light. When the light faded, they were standing in a near-empty base. The Tok'ra had almost finished moving the supplies by the time they had reached the base, since it had taken them a while to reach the base.

"That was interesting…" Jacob said, looking around at the crystal tunnels.

Martouf started to lead them off to a different room. Along the way, they picked up Daniel and Teal'c, with the former looking worriedly at Jacob. Daniel knew that he was weak and that it was a long-shot that the Tok'ra could heal him…and he didn't want to see Sam hurt. She was his friend after all.

Soon enough, the group had reached the room where Selmak was waiting. Jacob looked over at Sam, who gave him a nod and a reassuring smile. With a sigh, Jacob walked into the room and was left alone with Selmak to talk about the implantation process, and get to know the Tok'ra.

While he was doing that, SG-1 was lead back to the meeting room to finally talk with the High Council. When they arrived, the first one to talk was Garshaw once more.

**"We have reviewed your case, and have a couple of questions,"** the former Goa'uld started.

"Ask away," Jack replied, leaning on the nearest table.

**"We want to know what you ask of us. You did not go into detail our last meeting,"** one of the male councilors asked.

"We would like an Alliance…trade technology, and help each other fight the Goa'uld," Daniel replied.

**"What technology do you have to offer? And are you being truthful in your want to fight the Goa'uld?"** another councilor asked.

"We are designing a battlecruiser that can be used to fight the Goa'uld," Sam started, "And we are sincere in our desire to see their Empire fall."

The Council nodded at that and another of the female councilors asked the next question, **"But is this 'Battlecruiser' able to be built with your technology level? Or will the Tok'ra have to provide the technology and knowledge to build it?"**

"We are not capable of building it on our own…not yet. One of our primary missions is to recover advanced technology, so we hope to use that to build it," Sam replied.

**"So you do not posses any combat vessels as of yet?"** Garshaw inquired of the team.

"No we don't, not yet," Daniel replied.

**"Then the Tok'ra _will_ have to supply any advanced technology. What reason do you give us to trust you with that?"**

"Our resources and numbers. The Tok'ra can't have that many members or you would have defeated the Goa'uld by now."

**"We have always fought the Goa'uld from the shadows…it is our way, and it has served us well. But you are correct…we do not have the numbers to fight the Goa'uld and Jaffa in the open."**

"Then let us help you fight them. We do have the numbers…if you would let us help you."

Garshaw looked at her fellow councilors and then back at SG-1, **"Normally we would not even consider this alliance. It goes against all of our instincts and experience. However, the activities of the Terrans have changed the situation, and we find ourselves in need of more resources and personnel. So we will agree to this Alliance."**

SG-1 let out a collective (sans Teal'c) sigh at that. They had secured an alliance with a race just as advanced as the Goa'uld. Now they stood a real chance of winning this war…if the Alliance held together.

**"Of course, we still cannot inform you of our new bases location…not yet. We will send a group to escort you back to the Chappa'ai and from there back to Earth. Jacob Carter will remain amongst our people until Selmak can complete healing him, at which point we will allow him to return to Earth as our representative,"** Garshaw continued, gesturing at the door where a group of Tok'ra guards were waiting to escort the SGC group out.

* * *

**Earth**

**Several Cities**

**Sometime Later**

* * *

"Why exactly are we here again?" Mary Sheppard asked her husband.

Mark looked over at his wife, "My sources have told me that the Government is running some sort of project out of Cheyenne Mountain. They couldn't get me more than that, but I'm hoping to find out more here."

The two Sheppards were standing in the center of the town of Colorado Springs. It was the closest city to Cheyenne Mountain (and the SGC) and thus they had moved their 'Missing Ones' operation to this town. Mark Sheppard's sources had said that something was going on in the mountain other than NORAD, and no one would talk about it. So the best way to get information on a secret government project was to talk to the people who lived nearby.

Even conspiracy theories couldn't be discounted…not with this many people missing. So they had set up shop in Colorado Springs, and started to spread the posters their fellow families had made, along with TV ads showing John, their son, and several prominent military figures who were missing.

If anything would get a reaction from the population, and the military, they figured it would be that. There were several families who had missing relatives/friends in Colorado Springs, and they were helping with the mission as much as they could too. So far, it hadn't done much, though the visitors from Cheyenne seemed to be more on edge than normal.

"Are you sure this will work?" Mrs. Sheppard asked, as they watched some of those military men and women walk by.

"It will dear…we just need to continue pushing the Military, and eventually something will give," Mr. Sheppard replied.

As the two continued to walk down the main road, they saw all of their ads plastered over the walls of shops and other buildings. A picture of Earth, but with a collage made of the Missing One's faces taking the place of the planet's surface/ocean. It was simple, but very effective at gaining sympathy amongst the people who weren't missing anyone.

Several people in Colorado Springs had already come forward with wild stories, some seemingly too hard to believe. A couple of former soldiers had claimed that they were discharged from a secret facility at Cheyenne for refusing to keep it secret. They wouldn't give their names though, so that made it harder for the Sheppards to verify the stories.

But that wasn't all…it seemed that the amount of military personnel had skyrocketed in the past year. NORAD had been a big operation, but it couldn't be big enough to explain the amount of Air Force, Army, and Marines who came through the town towards the mountain on a regular basis. Something was fishy, and the Sheppards were going to get to the bottom of it, since their son was in the Air Force that made up the majority of the soldiers.

Of course, they couldn't know that all this work was getting attention from the Air Force. Several of the SGC security force had been diverted to watch the Sheppards. They were digging far too close to the SGC, and something needed to be done about it. So they were being spied on by a handful of Air Force officers, who weren't letting them get near classified materials, even going so far as heading off over-eager civilians and retired soldiers.

None of them had been informed of Daniels 'visit' with the Terrans however, so they didn't know how important it was that the people they were watching were named 'Sheppard'. If they had known however, it would have shocked the men and women and been sent to Hammond right away. As it was, they just continued to observe, and keep the SGC a secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Washington DC, the NID was gearing up for a major intelligence operation. They had been watching the families closely, looking for any information they could gain. And what they had found was interesting to say the least. As opposed to what it had seemed like at first, it wasn't just military families. Several prominent scientists had vanished, including a scientist who worked at the infamous Area 51.

Rodney McKay was his name…and some people considered him to be, despite the ego, second only to Samantha Carter in his knowledge of the Stargate. He was just the most high-profile scientist too…a lot of others had vanished, mostly from the infant Battle-Cruiser program. Which meant that whatever had happened to these people it had something to do with the Stargate Program.

Thus, the reason the head of the NID had called a specific Colonel into his office. That man was Harry Maybourne, the man with the most experience with the SGC who wasn't actually a member of that group. The NID's head hoped that Maybourne could use his sources to get more information from out of the SGC, and wasn't afraid to admit that.

"Harry, I called you here for a reason…I'm sure you've seen the ads about the 'Missing One's' correct?" the head of the NID asked.

Maybourne nodded, "Yes I have sir. I assume you want my opinion on if the SGC is involved?"

"Yes I do Harry…if those fools are involved we need to know. This could be just what we need to get the Stargate under our control."

"If you want my honest opinion…I doubt that the SGC was involved in this. I dislike them just as much as you do, but if they were involved, my agents would have known. As it is, they seem to be just as in the dark as we are."

"Are you sure Harry?"

Maybourne nodded again. He had sources high up in the SGC, and none of them had any idea what was going on. And if they didn't know, it was quite likely that no one, not even George Hammond, knew. Of course, Maybourne wasn't going to give up, since he wanted the 'Gate under NID control too. It was just too dangerous to leave with the idealistic people currently running it. The SGC couldn't do what needed to be done to safeguard Earth…like use the Tollan Communication Device to set an ambush for the Terrans and steal their technology.

As it was…the NID had their agents looking for a way to steal the device, and use it for their own goals. If they could gain more advanced technology then the President would have no choice but to let the NID have its way. The only problem was that SG-1 had recently gotten an alliance with the Tok'ra…that coupled with the communication device being given to one of their members meant that the SGC was currently in the President's favor, not the NID.

"Harry, I want your agents to get closer to Hammond. If anyone knows what's going on he does," the higher ranked man said.

"Of course sir. I'll send a message to them as soon as this meeting is over," Maybourne replied.

The head of the NID nodded, "Oh and Harry…I know you have some ties with O'Neill…use them. He may not like you, but you know how to get information out of him."

Maybourne was very tempted to sigh when he heard that. If there was one person at the SGC he couldn't stand it was Jack O'Neill. The man was infuriating with his refusal to follow orders, and it drove Harry Maybourne up the wall. But unlike O'Neill, he would follow his orders.

"Yes sir, I'll see what I can do," Maybourne replied saluting and heading out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, another meeting was taking place. This one was on the other side of the globe, but even more dangerous to the still young SGC. It was in the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia…the only other nation that had ever owned a Stargate. Of course, that had been in the old timeline, and Russia had no knowledge of the Stargate in this universe. But in a meeting room inside the deepest area of the Kremlin they were about to find out about the device and all it had led to.

Standing in the meeting room, was a Colonel of the Russian Air Force...Colonel Chekov. And across from him, was another man. But this man was wearing a Tollan/Terran Uniform, with Lieutenants pips, and a science department badge on his chest. He was Yevgini Rebrov, a Russian Federation Intelligence agent who had been beamed aboard the _Prometheus_ in the final evacuation of Earth, as part of the final Russian Party for the Alpha Site.

Since then, he had been working with the multi-national crews, realizing that he had no home and that the Terrans were at least working to stop the Ori who had destroyed Russia. But when they had moved to this new timeline and universe, Rebrov had decided to play his cards close to his chest and get back to Earth. So on one of the first rotations of Earth visits; the Russian had jumped ship and moved back to his homeland. Thankfully for him, he had been an Intelligence Agent for a couple of decades, and that meant he had his old commission still intact. Though it wasn't going to be easy to work back into his old life after so long off of Earth.

But as soon as Rebrov had made it back to Russia, he had headed for Moscow, and the headquarters of his old unit. Once there, he had been interrogated, as he was one of the 'Missing Ones'. But once that was done, the Russian was cleared to meet with a Colonel, namely because of his uniform, and the fact he had been carrying a Zat on him. Those two items obviously piqued the curiosity of the Russian government, as they were distinctly alien.

And now because of that, Rebrov found himself in a meeting with the man who had originally introduced him to the Russian Stargate program, and it was the perfect situation for him. Rebrov hadn't known Chekov very well prior to the start of the short-lived Russian program, but he knew him very well afterword. So it wouldn't be very difficult to push the right buttons to get Chekov's full attention.

"Lieutenant Rebrov, can you explain where you have been the past few months? You have not been in your unit." Chekov asked.

"It will be hard to believe but I can Colonel. You have seen the weapon I brought correct? It was built by a race called the Goa'uld, and I gained it after sneaking aboard a secret American space warship," Rebrov replied calmly.

Chekov didn't give any outward signs of shock, but he was very skeptical, "I know the American's are advanced, and can keep secrets…but a space warship? That is not easy to believe my friend."

"That is not the hard to believe part Colonel. I am not from this universe. Where I come from is over 10 years in the future, and Earth was destroyed by a race known as the Ori. When I was brought aboard the American ship, it came back here, and I took my first chance to return home. Our country did not fare well in my old home. I aim to change that and help us surpass the American in the use of the Stargate."

"Stargate? What is this device you speak of?" Chekov asked.

"The Stargate is a device that can create a wormhole to another Stargate across the Galaxy, indeed in other galaxies. There were two on Earth but the American's posses both of them. We however posses the 'DHD', the control device. I'm sure you've seen that device we recovered from Germany in 1945?" Rebrov asked back.

Chekov nodded, "Yes I have. We have never been able to make it work however."

"It will not work without a Stargate to connect to. I know when the American's will lose their 'Alpha' 'Gate however. Provided my 'friends' on the ships don't change too much of history," Rebrov replied.

"I'm still not sure I believe your story Lieutenant. It is quite hard to believe without any more evidence."

"If you return the Zat'nik'tel I can give you your proof Colonel."

Chekov assumed that Rebrov meant the snake-like weapon the younger man had been carrying, so he sent a guard to retrieve it. When the man returned, Rebrov took the weapon and aimed it at a crate. He fired it once, the electric beam surprising Chekov. But when the (slightly) younger Lieutenant had fired it twice more, and the crate vanished, Chekov was astonished. That wasn't something that any nation on Earth could build.

"Do you believe me now Colonel?"

Chekov shook his head, "We still need to confirm the story, but I you make a valid case Rebrov. Tell me, do the American's have these weapons?"

"Yes they do Colonel. But they lack the ability to reproduce them. Our nation isn't advanced enough to build them either, but I can provide you with more primitive designs, that will still give us more powerful weapons than the Americans. I can also provide some civilian technology that hasn't been developed yet. Like something called an 'I-pod' by the Americans," Rebrov replied.

Chekov nodded, "I hope for your sake you can come through on these claims comrade. Mother Russia will once again be able to stand with the American's as a superpower."

And with that, the Russian Federation gained Terra Novan technology, and civilian technology developed in the decade before the Ori arrived. How they would use this knowledge remained to be seen…

* * *

**AN: And there was the chapter. As you can tell, several bad things happened here.  
**

**One: The Wraith have been upped in power. This is to counter how weak the Goa'uld are...the Wraith are more on par with the Asurans now. A Cruiser can handle anything short of an upgraded (as in post-Unending) 304, and expect to win. The _Atlas_ is the only Terran ship that can handle a Hive right now.  
**

**Two: You'll notice no mention of the Tok'ra spy...that is because he was never caught. He can still cause damage to the Tok'ra now...so by destroying the Ha'taks, the Terrans have led to a major leak in the Tok'ra network.  
**

**So in other words...for all the good the Terrans are doing, bad things are cropping up in unexpected places. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review (and check out the forum...the ships tech sheets are there, and I have a discussion thread too).  
**


	10. New Authors Note

AN: I finally got around to fixing the last chapter. So now a new version of the ending is in place. I just used the old Iran part, which some SLIGHT additions, and with Russia/Russians replacing Iran/Iranians. If you already reviewed the chapter, you can post your thoughts on the new part as a review for THIS chapter. I'll just keep the AN up in that case. Though I'd rather you post in my forum so that I can delete this note and replace it with the next chapter. Which I hope to have up at some point tomorrow.


	11. S1E09: The End of An Era

**AN: *ducks flying tomatoes and what looks like an ACME-brand anvil***

**Yes yes, I know it has been forever since I updated this fic. Writers block is _not_fun in the slightest. That being said, I finally (FINALLY) managed to rally enough to get a chapter done. Its not very long (and certainly not as long as I wanted it to be) but its the best I could manage at this point. I'm hoping that all my readers didn't leave and give up on this fic...so please, read and (most importantly) review. Hopefully I can keep this up...  
**

* * *

**Ida Galaxy**

**Replicator 'Homeworld'**

**TNS _Daedalus_ Battlegroup**

* * *

Flashes of blue light flew through space, outshining the stars in their paths. Each flash of blue light made a similar flare of blue light when it hit its target. Throughout all of this, the beams occasionally hit floating wreckage, creating brief and chaotic flares of red light.

Through this chaotic firestorm flew a sleek warship. The deep gray hull marred by various scorch marks, and pitted from blue fire that had bled through its shields. The vessel was being pursued by swarms of equally gray warships; though these were so blocky it looked like someone had just put random parts together. Behind them, flew a handful of deep blue warships, the source of the blue fire, and blue light.

Dodging fire from the enemy ships, the first warship pulled a sharp turn 'down' relative to the others, and flared its engines even further. As it flew through the wreckage of destroyed warships, the vessels shields flared a bright blue, shunting aside the detritus of battle. A handful of pieces of debris managed to pierce the shields and bounce off the armored hull, but none of them did any damage, and the shield was soon restored.

Making another quick turn, the vessel fired off a barrage of light blue beams, directed at the blocky 'ships' chasing it. Every time one of the azure beams hit its target, the blocks dissolved into dust, and were quickly blown aside by engine wash from the larger ships. The blocky 'ships' returned fire, their darker blue beams battering at the other ship.

The weapons fire from the blocky ships was far more powerful than the weapons on the sleeker warship however. The grey monolith took the hits, but it put massive strain on its blue shields, nearly shattering them. On the bridge of the vessel, sparks flew from damaged consoles, as several of the crew were taken off due to their burns.

"The Replicator fleet is taking severe damage sir," the sensors officer called out, as she flinched away from the sparking console, "But the Asgard fleet isn't much better. We have lost the _Mjolnir, Freya, _and the _Beliskner_ has taken heavy damage."

Caldwell nodded, "Get us to Thor. We can't lose him, or the fleet will fall apart."

With that said, the _Daedalus_ flared its main engines even further, and shot through a Replicator blockade to the embattled Asgard fleet. In the vanguard of that battered formation floated the heavily scarred _Beliskner_, the flagship proving to be a favored target for the Replicators. It already showed signs of boarding, as large parts of the ship were coated in Replicator blocks, swarming for any entrance they could find.

"It looks like the Wraith jammer is working still," John commented, having taken over the weapons station from its wounded officer.

What he was referring to was a device that had been built to mimic the Wraith jamming that was so effective against Asgard beaming. It prevented the Replicator's from beaming aboard the Asgard warships, forcing them to do more inefficient boarding actions. And the only advantage the older _Beliskner_ class had over the _O'Neill_ was its heavier (if less efficient) armor, which added to the difficulty.

"They still have enough blocks to overrun the _Beliskner_ however," Caldwell pointed out, ducking his head slightly as sparks flew from a particularly savage hit, "Can we get a firing solution for the ARG's?"

John looked down on his screen, "Barely. Firing now…"

With that, a barrage of nearly opaque blue beams shot out, phasing through the _Beliskner_ and only taking out the Replicators, not damaging the ship in the slightest. It didn't take out all the blocks, and the _Daedalus_ was forced to break off its course by a Replicator controlled _Beliskner_ before it could do more.

"Thor sends his thanks. His internal systems have the Replicators under control," another officer called out, as the cruiser turned away from the Asgard fleet, and towards the few remaining Replicator controlled warships.

Caldwell nodded again, belting out orders to recharge the shields before the _Daedalus_ reengaged with the Replicator fleet. A temporary lull descended over the battlefield, as both fleets took the chance to make repairs. It seemed odd that the typically 'mindless' Replicators would do so, but even the non-human forms that the Asgard/Terran fleet was fighting knew when they were outmatched. The only thing preventing the ships from jumping to hyperspace was the fact that their hyperdrives had been targeted first, and required significant repairs before they could be used.

The Asgard fleet wasn't much better off. In addition to the ships they had lost, most of the fleet was battered and bruised. The _Beliskner_ was just the worst off…all of the ships had some sort of damage. Only one ARG equipped ship remained aside from the Terran warship, and it was moving forward to help charge down the gullet of the Replicator fleet.

"Shields have recharged, and the _Valkyrie_ reports that it is ready to assist us," John called out.

"Take us forward helm, full speed. Target the _Beliskners_ first, save the block ships for the Asgard fleet," Caldwell ordered, as his scorched and dented ship shot forward one final time, with the larger Asgard ship right beside it.

The two allied vessels fired equally vibrant blue beams, their joint attack quickly knocking out two Replicator controlled _Beliskners_ and leaving them to be reclaimed by the slower Asgard main fleet. The rapidly diminishing machine fleet fired back, fighting with a ferocity unmatched by any previous battle with the Replicators, even the earlier portions of this final battle. The machines knew they were up against the proverbial wall, at Othana, the first Asgard world to fall, and the impromptu Replicator 'homeworld'.

The literal blue wall of plasma stalled the _Daedalus_, nearly overloading its shields from the first barrage. Quickly diverting power to compensate, the smaller Terran warship moved behind the larger _Valkyrie _ to recharge its battered shield network. It soon moved out and fired a quick barrage of its own, taking down the final Replicator controlled _Beliskner_. All that was left now were a handful of 'spider' ships, and a Replicator cruiser, much like the one SG-1 had encountered and seen take down Apophis' flagship. The cruiser fired its plasma beam, spearing the same spot on the battered Terran cruiser repeatedly. Eventually the bolt broke through, blasting a hole clean through the warship, and leaving it nearly dead in space.

The Asgard fleet moved to assist their crippled ally, and fired volley after volley of blue plasma and ARG bolts into the cruiser and 'spiders', obliterating the last remnants of the Replicator fleet. All that was left now in orbit of Othana was a rapidly expanding debris field, damaged Asgard warships, and derelict (though salvageable) Replicator modified ships. With the battle over, a single _Beliskner_ dropped out of hyperspace over the planet. This vessel was the newest in the Asgard fleet, and the only one to equip a planetary scale ARG. It moved into orbit of Othana and fired the weapon, cleansing the final vestige of the Asgard's hated enemy forever.

The crew of the _Daedalus_ watched this all, as they tried to keep their reactor from going critical. That one beam had done far more damage than it had first appeared, and the cruiser was barely able to keep itself intact. Moving on its maneuvering thrusters, the warship floated up to the equally scarred _Beliskner_ to be towed to an Asgard shipyard for repairs. The least damaged ships in the fleet would stay behind and ensure that the Replicators truly were gone for good.

"We finally did it…the Replicators are done for," Rodney said, walking onto the bridge and rubbing down his scorched uniform.

"I know…it's hard to believe. But the _Daedalus_…can we repair this much damage?" Teyla asked from the station she had taken over.

That was a question that would nag at the back of the crews head until they were able to get it to the shipyard for repairs…

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**

**Terra Nova**

**Refugee City**

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra Nova was bustling with activity. The original Terrans were few in number, so they had set up numerous training camps run by the older, and less fit for duty, members of the crews. One of the largest was set up near the 'Refugee City' on the planets tropical southern continent. While the Terrans were few, they had rescued countless thousands of former Goa'uld slaves, and jumpstarted the Free Jaffa. Both the former slaves and the Jaffa had gathered at this camp, all of them eager to learn from their new 'friends' (though it was mostly younger and more liberal Jaffa).

Standing before the large group was a relative handful of older men, with a younger man standing in front of them. Most of this group was formerly retired members of various Earth militaries, who had been part of the last load of Refugees from the Ori. Now they were members of the Terran Training Corps, along with a handful of younger soldiers.

One of those younger soldiers was Evan Lorne, who had come with John's group from Atlantis. He was the younger soldier in the front of the older ones, and was the impromptu leader of this camp. Right now, he was introducing the second group of trainees (the first having already graduated and started manning the _Atlas_ and _Archimedes_).

"You have all come here for one reason. To train with us and fight the Goa'uld who have enslaved your people," Lorne started, a Tollan device amplifying his voice, "It will not be easy. To join our military is a serious commitment, and many of you may not return to your families. Only the Jaffa among you know what I mean…leave now if you do not believe you can make this commitment."

Lorne had been expecting a large part of the group to leave. After all (sans the Jaffa) most of them were just former slaves…they had never fought for anything. But what he wasn't expecting was a rousing cheer from the crowd, both men and women joining in. Now that they knew the truth about the Goa'uld, the hatred that had been built up rivaled what the Terrans felt towards the Ori.

A small smile crossed the man's face, as he started to talk again, "Glad to see some enthusiasm. Follow your assigned instructor to the barracks, tonight you will be able to rest up. Tomorrow…well, tomorrow begins your first day in hell."

A slight chuckle came from the new recruits, enough of them having learned Terran nomenclature to know what Lorne meant. And part of them were really hoping he was just joking. But regardless, they followed the instructors to a set of barracks in the background. Whatever else they expected, they were going to be pushed hard, as they needed to learn new skills to join the Terran Military, even for the Jaffa.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Terran capital of New Lantea (taking the name of the planet that they had called home), the shipyards were hard at work. Rising like sleeping giants from their berths, were a handful of warships. By far the most complete were three familiar shapes. BC-304 class battlecruisers, they were the first ships to be built since the _Archimedes_.

At first, one would think that the Terrans would be building their own designs, which had incorporated their unique mix of Terran, Tollan, and Asgard technology. But there was flaws in the Terran designs, which meant they were pushed back in priority. The _Atlas_ was larger than any ship that was built by human hands, and with only one world now the Terrans couldn't afford to commit the resources needed to build it till they found more uninhabited planets (to avoid ticking off the Nox). And the _Archimedes_, while useful, was not a large improvement over the old _Prometheus_.

So they had gone back to the proven 304 design, with significant upgrades thanks to being built by the Asgard, and with Tollan technology from the beginning. The three cruisers were the TNS_ Apollo_, _Phoenix_, and _Odyssey_ _II_, the final ship named in honor of the vessel that the Terran SG-1 had sacrificed themselves on to deal what had seemed to be a crippling blow to the Ori.

Of the three vessels, it was the _Odyssey_ that was the nearest to completion, only needing final tune-ups. Standing on the bridge, was the first crew made up nearly entirely of graduates from Lorne's first class. The only Terran aboard the ship was its commander, a woman named Janet Clark.

Looking out the large windows, the Commander could see the long neck of the _Odyssey_ nearing completion. Work drones (built by the Asgard to Tollan designs) flew over the hull, welding on the final hull plates, and transferring ammo to the magazines of the railguns. As they did this, the crew was filing on board the large cruiser.

It was hoped that the _Odyssey_ would be able to leave on its trials soon. Typical to any ship, these trials would look for any flaws in the construction, or the electronics. They were far more important than normal however, as any improvements that needed to be made to the _Odyssey_ could be implemented on its incomplete sisters, and retroactively added to the aging _Daealus_. Though it was still a bit of a question mark exactly how the unique mix of technology would work in a refit 304 purpose built to take advantage of it.

After a few hours of finishing touches, the newly built ship fired its engines, and started to ascend out of its berth. As dust fluttered around the ship, the _Odyssey_ took to the skies, rapidly ascending towards space. As it broke the bounds of Terra Nova's atmosphere, the vessel was finally ready to assume the mantle of its namesake, and defend Terra Nova, and more importantly…defend Earth.

* * *

**AN: And there we go...was it still good? Also, to those who wanted a long drawn out war with the Replicators...trust me, it wouldn't have worked. All the battles would have been roughly the same, so I just figured I would only show the final battle. In any case...please leave a review, it helps me keep these writing streaks going. **


	12. Important Announcment

**AN: I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have, however, realized I wrote myself into (several) corners with this fic. So I'm closing this one while I start work on a rewrite. Hopefully this time I can plan it out better.  
**

**When that is up, I will delete this story. Anyone who wants a PM as a notification of the rewrite being up can ask in a review (or a PM).**


End file.
